


to be r[E]born

by Sonye_San



Series: r[E]birth and hope [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Canon Rewrite, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ending E Spoilers (NieR: Automata), F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, NieR: Automata Spoilers, POV 2B (NieR: Automata), POV 9S (NieR: Automata), Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: 【Post Final E】Despertando en una ciudad en ruinas sin ningún propósito de seguir luchando, ambos androides deberán aclarar sus fantasmas del pasado y buscar la manera de seguir adelante en este "Nuevo mundo" mientras enfrentan sus verdaderos sentimientos. Porque esta vez, ya no estaban atrapados en aquel espiral interminable de vida y muerte.NieR: Automata pertenece a Yoko Taro, SquareEnix y PlatinumGames©
Relationships: 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata), 4S & A2 (NieR: Automata), 4S/A2 (NieR: Automata)
Series: r[E]birth and hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068806
Comments: 19
Kudos: 6





	1. desp[E]rtar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡KONBANWA~!
> 
> Aquí presentándome al fandom de NieR: Automata, juego que me tiene súper consumida desde enero a pesar de ya haberlo terminado dos veces :'D
> 
> De todas formas, no sé por qué me pongo a escribir algo nuevo teniendo tantas cosas pendientes por continuar...¡PERO ME CANSÉ DE BUSCAR FICS DE ESTOS DOS EN ESPAÑOL! DX
> 
> Realmente, no logro comprender por qué no hay cuando ambos son tan PERFECTOS juntos, al menos yo no encuentro ni fanfiction.net, ni en Wattpad (por su asqueroso buscador de mierda) o aquí en AO3 (donde recientemente me cree la cuenta y resubí mis fics) Y sufro mucho ;-;
> 
> Indignada, me tuve que ir al lado gringo a leer y aunque encontré fics muy buenos con una traducción decente del google traslate (Waterfall del autor/a GCFF es mi favorito y uno de los pilares inspiradores para este fic) no se me hizo suficiente, de verdad ansiaba poder leer algo en mi idioma, así que, como dijo Thanos, tendré que hacerlo yo misma. j p g (?
> 
> Y pues, con eso en mente, me puse a crear este fic que originalmente era un one Shot, porque planeaba crear una serie de one Shots independientes, pero entre más escribía me di cuenta que mi manía de mantener todo bajo control, me hizo hacerlos dependientes en su mayoría al compartir el mismo universo ._.
> 
> Así que, alterando algunas cosillas para que fuera mas amena la lectura, decidí juntarlos de una y crear una historia de principio a fin.
> 
> Debo admitir que estoy MUY nerviosa, a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad :'v
> 
> Pero me armé de valor al fin, luego de trabajar 3 meses sin parar, insegura y llena de autodio, en contribuir al fandom porque estos dos, sin duda se lo merecen.
> 
> Este fic es dedicado con todo mi amor a Maarit_Viscardi y a AnyuRoxas, dos chicas maravillosas que conocí en un grupo del juego!
> 
> Se suponía que me estaba dando autofanservice (? Pero desde que las conocí, me propuse a que también les gustara presionándome mucho x'D
> 
> Espero que les guste en serio o me dará algo ;-;
> 
> Doy agradecimientos especiales a mi queridisimas Onee-sama ozora no hime, por ser la primera en apoyarme con mi mugrero, el cual pasó después a ser cosa fea y luego de sus correcciones, a algo bien hecho y decente :'D
> 
> Ella ni siquiera ha jugado el juego, pero aguantó mis fangileos cuando lo estaba jugando y pese a que su fandom es el de Kimetsu no Yaiba, se ofreció a darme una manito que agradeceré con todas mis entrañas!
> 
> También, agredezco a la misma Maarit_Viscardi, por ayudarme a acomodar y mejorar varios párrafos de capítulos futuros y salvar una escena (que hice por un impulso de idiotez) de ser eliminada del fanfic. Gracias mujer, desde el fondo de mis entrañas x2 :')
> 
> Si leyeron todo hasta aquí, gracias en serio x'D
> 
> Ahora, tengo que aclarar varios puntos importantes que les recomiendo leer antes de iniciar el fic:
> 
> 1-) Se ubica Post Final E, tiene menciones de las historias del concierto y dos novelas que leí llamadas "Memory Cage y Memory Thorn", las cuales, recomiendo si no las han leído. Pueden encontrarlas en español en el blog nierautomataspain.
> 
> 2-) Dije que se posiciona después del final E ¿verdad? Pero, OJO, siempre y cuando hayas elegido rechazar la oferta de Adam para irte al arca y 9S se termina de morir en un charco de sangre mirando el sol y mencionando a 2B con su últmto aliento (sigo llorando sangre por cierto ;-;), decidí tomar ese rumbo porque canónicamente el epilogo del concierto parte de la opción donde 9S elige irse, si bien me inspiré mucho, no le vi la gracia partir de ahí, por lo cual, usándolo como base y yéndome por la otra opción, cree mi propia versión de los acontecimientos Post este final, que me salvó de cortarme las venas (?)
> 
> 3-) Coloqué en cursiva parte de la canción "weight of the world" de las versiones ingles y japonés, traducidos al español con el google traductor , lamento si no quedó muy bien...pero se me hizo un insulto no colocarlas porque básicamente escribí esta parte escuchándola de forma extended una y otra vez, y me inspiré mucho con ella x'D
> 
> Además ¿Notaron que parece que ambos se cantan sus sentimientos entre ellos? Es decir 2B (Versión en ingles) y 9S (Versión japonesa), de tanto escucharlo y traduciendo la letra (que por cierto, es diferente), me dio esa impresión, espero no ser la única loca en darse cuenta~ (?
> 
> Sin nada más que decir, disfruten el fic!

_«Todo lo que vive está diseñado para morir. Estamos perpetuamente atrapados en una espiral interminable de vida y muerte. ¿Es esta una maldición? ¿O algún tipo de castigo? A veces pienso en el Dios que nos bendijo con este críptico acertijo y me pregunto, si alguna vez tendremos la oportunidad de matarlo…»_

** _._ **

** _._ **

**5 de Septiembre de ** **11945 AD**

—Señales vitales de 2B confirmadas. Almacenamiento de memoria, circuitos lógicos, funciones motoras auxiliares, todas confirmadas para su restauración—anunció el Pod 042, unidad de apoyo táctico asignada a la androide antes mencionada—. Comenzando secuencia de arranque…

—Ugh... — con lentitud la androide abrió sus ojos cubiertos por el negro visor militar, logrando posteriormente sentarse con algo de dificultad, tocando suavemente su cabeza.

—Buenos días, 2B.

—Yo…—la aludida, desorientada, miró a su Pod en busca de las respuestas que al parecer le faltaban en su banco de memoria.

—Reporte: La unidad 2B fue asesinada por la unidad A2 hace aproximadamente 1,718 horas—contestó su Pod de inmediato.

—Hace 1,718 horas... Así que... 72 días, entonces.

—Después de aquello, nosotros, las unidades de apoyo reconstruimos tus partes. El virus que previamente se encontraba en tu interior fue desactivado junto con el colapso de la Torre y permanece en suspensión—siguió informando el Pod 042.

— ¿Torre...? ¿Qué ha sucedido? —inquirió con un deje de confusión en su vista vendada. Pero, de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que le faltaba alguien muy importante para ella—. ¡Ah! ¡9S...! —observó hacia ambos lados, alarmada, hasta encontrarlo desvanecido a tan solo centímetros de distancia a su lado.

—Informe: 9S cesó su actividad hace aproximadamente 740 horas— respondió otro Pod con una voz femenina, que hasta el momento se había mantenido alejada de 2B, acercándose de súbito para ofrecer su informe.

— ¿Pod... 153?

—La Unidad 9S se encontraba seriamente contaminada, sin embargo, el virus fue desactivado junto con el colapso de la Torre y permanece en suspensión—notificó la Pod.

—Así que él está solamente... ¿Dormido?

—Positivo: La Unidad 9S, luego de un arduo procedimiento de 34 combinaciones de reinicio, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que reanude su actividad—afirmó la Pod 153, provocando que 2B sintiera un enorme alivio en su interior—. Consejo: Esperar pacientemente que la Unidad 9S termine el proceso de reactivación.

2B asintió en silencio volviendo su mirada al inconsciente 9S. Curvó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rosados y con su mano derecha, en un tenue tacto, rozó la mejilla del androide como una muestra de inmenso cariño y añoranza, esperando ansiosa su despertar.

_«Tras ser reconstruido, no hay ni tan siquiera rastro de suciedad en el cuerpo de 9S... Su rostro... Realmente parece como si estuviera dormido…» _Fueron los pensamientos de 2B entretanto realizaba aquella acción intima.

Sin alejarse de su lado, 2B recibió información de los Pod’s sobre lo que había sucedido durante su inactividad. Principalmente, sobre A2 y…9S. Escuchó atenta cómo los dos habían destruido la enorme «Torre» blanca que había sido creada por la red de las máquinas. Sin embargo, lejos de sonar como una misión cualquiera, la Pod 153 informaba cómo el estado mental de 9S empeoraba a la par que avanzaba más y más con su cometido de venganza. En el proceso, descubrió la verdad del proyecto YoRHa y el propósito real de su modelo, sin olvidar cómo se había visto en la necesidad de matar a varias copias de ella para poder proseguir…Perdiéndose así, en un río de odio, rabia y autodestrucción, alejándose totalmente del 9S que en su momento conocía.

Al escuchar aquello, un escalofrió recorrió todo su espesor metálico; se alejó unos centímetros de él y escondió su cabeza en medio de sus muslos, en un afán inservible de protegerse de la horrible revelación. Se cuestionaba: ¿Qué derecho tenía ella de preocuparse por él? ¿Por qué debería de alegrarse de su bienestar si, en primer lugar, ella misma era la responsable de incontables muertes debido a su sistematización?

Y a modo de una furiosa tormenta dolorosa, las memorias de cada uno de sus preciados momentos juntos siendo manchados en sangre, azotaron su cabeza con fuerza. Repitiéndose, una y otra vez, como si éstas fueran un viejo disco rayado de música…Afligiéndola, torturándola, y lo peor, sabía que se lo merecía.

— Vibraciones extrañas emanando de la Black Box. Señal anormal detectada en la corteza cerebral—advirtió el Pod 042.

— ¡Ya no me importa! ¡Yo no...! —alzó su voz entrecortada por las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de su rostro.

_Y cuando el tiempo se detiene, el silencio comienza a desbordarse …  
Mis llantos pasan inadvertidos _

—Alerta: Signos Psicológicos de la unidad 2B deteriorándose. —repitió insistente el Pod 042.

_Siento como si estuviera perdiendo la esperanza. En mi cuerpo y en mi alma._

_Y el cielo, se ve tan siniestro._

Ignorando las advertencias de su Pod y en un sollozo involuntario, 2B alzó la vista al cielo ominoso, y en seguida paseó su mirada perdida por los alrededores, notando cómo los escombros todavía yacían esparcidos a lo largo y ancho de la localidad destruida. Desde su perspectiva, el panorama de la Ciudad en Ruinas había cambiado totalmente, disipándose en un mar de pensamientos tormentosos mientras se ahogaba en su pecado y agonía

_Dime, Dios, ¿estás castigándome?_

_¿Es este el precio que estoy pagando por mis errores del pasado?_

.

.

Cargando: Iniciando Sistema

Verificación de Inicio de Sistema

Verificación de la Memoria de la Unidad: Listo

Verificación de Partes Vitales: Listo

Presión de la Black Box: Normal

Temperatura de la Black Box: Verificada

FFCS: Activado

NFCS: Activado

Activando Sistema de Control de Inercia

Preparando DBU

¡Todos los Sistemas Activados!

Inmediatamente, unos «Beeps» de alerta empezaron a sonar en los alrededores, oyéndose más tarde, el latido cercano de un «corazón»

—Nnnngh...— dejando escapar un quejido, la unidad 9S despertaba de su letargo, y confundido, se sentó tambaleante en el suelo lleno de escombros—, ¿Dónde... estoy...? ¿Qué estoy...? — hablando entre dientes, examinó su entorno con curiosidad, deteniéndose de repente al reconocer una figura femenina. Por el impacto de la realidad, fue obligado a retirarse el visor del rostro para observar mejor, porque quería comprobar que no estaba alucinando. —. ¿2-2...B?

—N-Nine... s... —lamentándose, la androide murmuró al aire, como si su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada.

_Esta es mi canción de redención._

— ¡2B! —eufórico y entre lágrimas, 9S se abalanzó hacia la androide en un abrazo desvergonzado, colocando su cabeza en el puente de sus senos, comprobando desesperadamente que en verdad era ella y no una simple copia de su modelo—. ¡2B, 2B, 2B….!

_Te necesito más que nunca, ahora mismo.  
¿Ahora puedes oírme? Porque vamos a gritarlo fuerte._

Al sentir aquel peso extra encima, la joven cayó de espaldas y, cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, impactada y con los ojos humedecidos, respondió de manera torpe, aquella muestra de afecto.

—Estoy tan contenta... Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí... —también entre lágrimas, 2B manoseó los blancos cabellos de 9S con suavidad, experimentando a la par una dicha infinita.

_Incluso si nuestras palabras parecen carecer de sentido.  
Es como si estuviera cargando el Peso del Mundo._

El par de jóvenes continuaron abrazados un par de minutos más, que aunque efímeros, fueron los momentos más cálidos que habían tenido desde su creación. Todo parecía un sueño hecho realidad para 9S; sus finos dedos hundiéndose entre su blanquecino cabello en una caricia constante y armoniosa, el recuerdo de su preciosa sonrisa que iluminó sus días más fríos y solitarios, aquella voz femenina que adoraba y extrañaba con demasía, sin contar el calor de su suave cuerpo al tacto y la resonancia de sus Cajas Negras _vinculadas_, todo ello era absolutamente inconfundible para él: ¡Era _su_ 2B, no había duda de eso!

Todo el infierno que pasó en un vano intento de seguir viviendo sin su presencia, la inmensa amargura mezclada con el incesante dolor y vacío en su interior por la ansiedad de no volverla a ver nunca más, se sentía tan lejano, tan ajeno, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. La quería, la quería demasiado como para dejarla ir otra vez.

¿Acaso sus pecados estaban siendo perdonados y tenía una nueva oportunidad para enmendar sus errores?

Sus pensamientos fueron nublados cuando logró darse cuenta en donde tenía su cabeza. Él fue el primero en separarse de su acogedor busto, avergonzado y con la cara totalmente roja, cual tomate, por su atrevimiento impulsivo. El muchacho en seguida lanzó varias disculpas atropelladas, apartándose lo suficiente para permitir que ella también se sentara y se miraran frente a frente.

¿Por qué sentía que su cara ardía como si fundiera metal en la fábrica abandonada?

Por su parte, 2B volvió a experimentar una rara sensación en su Black Box al malinterpretar la reacción de 9S, la culpa y angustia volvían a envolver su aparente coraza impenetrable….

¿De verdad ella merecía tal regocijo?

2B apartó lentamente sus vendados orbes, presa de un terrible nudo en la garganta, apretando los puños con fuerza en su regazo y tiritando ligeramente por la inmensa culpa que sentía. 9S, al calmarse, lo percibió de pronto, debido a que él también estaba lleno de confusiones y sentimientos contradictorios en su interior. Aquella semejante reacción era comprensible, los dos habían atravesado tantas cosas que no estaba convencido por donde comenzar el dialogo. Sentía una opresión turbulenta en el pecho, que si tuviera la oportunidad de definirlo sería como: Felicidad, júbilo, _odio_, rencor, alivio... ¿Amor?

Aún indeciso sobre lo que haría a continuación, 9S apretó los puños por unos instantes para liberar tensión, y su vez, fue acercando sobriamente su mano enguantada hasta el níveo rostro de 2B, retirando con sumo cuidado su visor para que no hubiera nada que los desviara de la verdad que tenían en frente y que, por más que quisiesen, ahora no podían dejar escapar.

_Puede que, si sigo creyendo, mis sueños se harán realidad.  
Se harán realidad…_

—Lo siento tanto…—murmuró ella en un llanto ahogado, tratando de darle algo de calma a su interior en conflicto.

_Después de que todas las risas se desvanezcan._

9S, con algo de fuerza y sin llegar a ser áspero, obligó a que sus zafiros se encontraran, alzándole gentilmente su barbilla.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? — preguntó a su fiel compañera con una media sonrisa y mirada enternecedora, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

— ¿No está claro, todavía? ¡Yo tuve que matarte muchas veces! —sus ojos celestes volvieron a derramar furiosas lágrimas cristalinas, manchando su impecable rostro, y con el dedo pulgar, el androide las retiraba de ahí en un afán inservible de hacer detener su amargo recorrido, sintiendo como algo dentro de él se rompía al ver a su _amada_ de esa manera.

—No tenías que hacerlo, si mi primer «yo» no hubiese enloquecido al saber la verdad de los humanos y nuestra creación…—confesó él, mordiéndose el labio inferior por estar enojado consigo mismo, al ser el culpable indirecto de que todo aquello pasara—. El único pecador soy yo…De hacer que el Búnker ya no exista, que nuestros camaradas hayan perdido la vida. ¡Yo soy el que debería de disculparse!

Y en un movimiento brusco, retiró la caricia del rostro de 2B y posicionó ambas manos en su cabeza, como si estuviera sintiendo una espantosa jaqueca.

_Sin importar cuanto ruegue, señales de advertencia aún permanecen.  
Y la vida se ha vuelto mi enemiga._

No había duda al respecto, el Androide no.9 hace mucho tiempo atrás había descubierto la verdad, y en un arranque de ira mezclado con locura, armó un plan infalible de venganza que no podía detenerse, forzando a la primera no. 2 a culminar con su vida. En consecuencia, su modelo tipo escáner –por ser de la más alta tecnología–, estaba destinado, tarde o temprano, a descubrir el verdadero propósito de la creación de YoRHa junto al estado de sus amos en el servidor de la Luna, repitiendo el ciclo; causándole así un dolor horrible a su compañera.

Pero, _él _era diferente: No podía odiar a la humanidad por haberlos programado para morir, no podía terminar de odiar a 2B pese a que en realidad era 2E, la encargada de arrebatarle la vida cada vez que estuviera cerca de averiguar la verdad. El joven escáner afirmaba que sus sentimientos eran todo lo contrario. Entonces, ¿Por qué no podía asegurar que no volvería a cometer el mismo error? ¿Acaso ese era su castigo?

Tampoco podía _recordar_ sus vidas pasadas, porque posterior a sus muertes se reiniciaban sus memorias con su personalidad básica impuesta de fábrica, sin embargo, lo que descubrió en la gran Torre se lo había dejado claro.

—Nines…. — preocupada, la albina contuvo su llanto y con sus brazos delgados, rodeó a su compañero; acunándolo en su pecho en un suave y acogedor apretón.

Y aunque 9S agradecía ese contacto, él ya había tomado su decisión:

—Pero… nada de eso importa en este momento…—a pesar de su voz atona, ésta resonó en lo profundo de todo su ser y con fuerza de voluntad, volvió a apartarse de 2B para poder mirarla a los ojos. Enseguida y sin dudar un segundo de lo que diría a continuación, 9S acarició su mejilla con ternura—: YoRHa, la guerra y nuestro pasado, ya no existe. No quiero que sigas sintiendo todo el _peso del mundo_ en tus hombros. Ahora, con esta nueva oportunidad de vivir sin arrepentimientos, solo quiero que seas una chica, 2B…

Estando arrodillado, 9S curvó sus labios en una esperanzadora sonrisa y comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ambos, provocando que sus caras se encontraran a tan solo centímetros de distancia, sintiendo la respiración del otro en el proceso y apreciando como sus mejillas contrarias eran adornadas por un lindo rubor carmesí.

Posteriormente y en un movimiento hipnótico causado por la inercia, sus bocas se unieron en un sorpresivo beso; se sentía agobiante, agitado y era adornado con unas lágrimas que caían cual cascada de sus ojos cerrados…Conectando y expulsando así, lo que tanto querían que pasase en sus vidas anteriores y no se les permitió manifestar.

9S se prometió que nunca volvería a guardar sus _sentimientos_ ni haría sufrir jamás y de ningún modo, a su querida compañera.

El beso, por otro lado, parecía eterno pero segundos más tarde, 2B se apartó un poco hacia atrás deteniendo el ansiado contacto, probablemente, porque sentía que se asfixiaba.

— ¿E...Eso fue...? —su cara se tornó aún más roja –como si toda la _sangre_ se le hubiese subido a la cabeza–, y sentía su respiración entrecortada rodeada de una conmoción inexplicable en su Black Box, de tal manera que parecía como si estuviera subiendo de temperatura por una anormalidad o esfuerzo extra. 

—Respuesta: Se define como «Beso» al contacto o presión que se hace con los labios sobre una persona o una cosa, contrayéndolos y separándolos, en señal de: Afecto, deseo, saludo, respeto y **amor**—interrumpió el Pod 042 sin ninguna delicadeza.

—Aclaración: Según las viejas tradiciones humanas, los besos en los labios siempre implicaban _pasión_, y podían comunicar un «te quiero» o un «quiero estar contigo», todo dependerá del grado de pasión e _intimidad _que tenga la _pareja._ ... Los besos de larga duración suelen significar pasión, emoción y **amor**—recalcó la Pod 153.

— ¿A…Amor? ¿Tú m-me amas? —encaró 2B a un 9S igual de ruborizado que ella, tratando de controlar su respiración—. Después de todo lo que te hice… ¿C-Cómo aún puedes sentir «eso» por mí?

El androide exhaló todo el aire de sus_ pulmones_ y de inmediato, no permitió que 2B se escapara de su visión azulada profunda, llena de sus sentimientos antes resguardados. Sin darle cabida a las dudas, 9S volvió a posicionar su mano enguantada en la mejilla de 2B, rozándola con delicadeza.

_Aún puedo, puedo sentir la gentil brisa._

—Porque mi _Caja Negra_ te pertenece—fue su simple respuesta, haciendo que la mano de 2B se situara en su pecho, para que ella notara los latidos de su «corazón», su núcleo y lo que lo movía en primer lugar—. Ya estoy cansado; cansado de ese bucle, de la guerra, las maquinas... Cansado de odiarme a mí mismo por ser el responsable de que todo se repita al descubrir nuestra razón de existir. No soporto más hacerte pasar por eso tantas veces. Lo único que quiero ahora, es estar contigo y nada más.

Y pensar que la palabra «amada» tiempo atrás sonaba tan distante…

—Nines…— respondió 2B, sintiendo como su _presión arterial_ se disparaba al escuchar aquellas palabras, cargadas de las más intensas emociones de 9S. Ahora, era su turno de acercarse al rostro de él y besarlo con un insondable sentimiento de _amor_ y _deseo_.

Al principio 9S se quedó estático, quizás por la sorpresa de la acción o por la posición incómoda en la que se encontraban al realizar aquel movimiento: la joven a horcajadas rodeando su entrepierna mientras él se sostenía como podía de los codos, sin embargo, no dudó en corresponderle con el mismo ímpetu, dejándose caer de espaldas y percibiendo todo el peso de la androide en su torso masculino.

En ese momento, solo eran 2B y 9S: Una unidad de _combate_ y una unidad de _escaneo_ creados para una guerra ya extinta, sin un propósito «real» para seguir luchando.

Lo único que querían en aquel instante; era solo encontrar la verdadera felicidad a través del otro, aferrándose a cualquier pequeña posibilidad de no volver a separarse ni tener que sufrir de nuevo, el maldito destino que les fue impuesto en el pasado y en contra de sus _voluntades_.

Tal vez, al final de cuentas, estuvieran imitando a los humanos, pues su propia existencia se resumía en eso. Porque lógicamente, aquella especie extinta, sus mismísimos creadores, compartían sus sentimientos no a través de una red, sino por el simple hecho de tocar al otro. Ambos querían estar seguros de que todo podía ser diferente, anhelaban poder quedarse así para siempre. Rogaban en su interior para que en este «nuevo mundo» siguieran teniendo la oportunidad de demostrarse abiertamente lo que antes se les renegaba:

Sus más profundos sentimientos.

Ansiaban también poder seguir tocándose de esa manera, percibiendo cómo la temperatura de sus _Cajas Negras_ no hacía más que aumentar con cada beso y caricia que compartían en sintonía, agitando sus respiraciones y mezclándolas en uno, experimentando a la par un agradable cosquilleo en donde debería de estar la boca de sus estómagos y sintiendo la creciente necesidad de querer explorar más allá de los labios del contrario.

Y entre más se besaban hasta perder el aliento, el uniforme negro de combate comenzaba a sentirse como una molestia…

_ Ah_ _~, aunque quizá no tenga sentido, aún deseo poder pasar más tiempo a tu lado. _

_Que tu consciencia que había estado ahogada, desaparezca suavemente_ _..._

No muy lejos de ahí, en el espacio del ventanal de un viejo edificio abandonado, estando a una distancia prudente para que no notaran su presencia, la androide A2 miraba la escena inexpresiva por fuera; no obstante, podía decirse que en su interior se encontraba _feliz_ por ellos dos. Luego, desviando la mirada y yendo por el rumbo opuesto, observó como el cielo antes nublado era descubierto por varios halos de luz, obsequiándole una vista inusualmente esperanzadora.

Aunque nunca se esperó regresar a la vida, agradecía esta nueva oportunidad para explorar este mundo que ahora, ante su mirada, era hermoso.. 

En memoria de sus queridas compañeras caídas, y en su lugar, A2 viviría y disfrutaría al máximo todo aquello, que a ellas se les arrebató de manera injusta. Al final, dando un último suspiro y alejándose de aquella montaña de escombros, cual lobo solitario, emprendió su nuevo viaje con la certeza de que no volvería a cometer los mismos errores.

—Todo lo que vive está diseñado para morir—dijo el Pod 042 flotando un poco alejado de las dos unidades que compartían con su físico al desnudo, el denominado «amor»

—«Ellos» estaban perpetuamente atrapados... en una espiral interminable de vida y muerte—secundó a su lado la Pod 153.

—Sin embargo, no podemos darnos por vencidos—mencionó rápidamente el Pod 042, mostrando cierta _esperanza_ en sus palabras.

—Incluso si este mundo está lleno de maldiciones. Incluso si este mundo nos castiga…—susurró 9S en los labios de 2B, y con un gesto delicado, apartó un mechón albino de la cara sonrojada de la chica, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja.

—Continuaremos resistiendo dentro de este ciclo…—corroboró 2B, con una sonrisa, apreciando ese tacto como si el suave viento rozara sus mejillas, mientras depositaba otro beso profundo en los labios de su amado compañero.

—Mientras cantamos palabras de oración…

Proclamaron por último ambos androides mientras sus cuerpos se unían en un solo ser, con la esperanza de que esta vez, todo sería diferente en aquella ciudad en ruinas.

_ Ah~, aunque sea vano, aún gritamos la canción de este mundo roto…_

_Ah~, aunque no tenga sentido, aún deseo un futuro contigo_

** _ . _ **

** _ . _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confienzo que me tentó describir el lemon, pero luego recuerdo que no sé hacerlo y se me pasa :'v
> 
> Tampoco quiero hacer este fic "M" (? Aunque bueno, la escena que fue salvada por mi amiga fue un intento de Lime, espero que se conformen con eso más adelante ;-;
> 
> Por cierto, yo no entendí muy bien cuando y cómo el supo que ella en verdad era 2E en el momento que A2 se lo estaba diciendo y ella dijo "lo sabías" luego él explota de ira diciendo que no los conoce de nada. Intuyo que cuando las chicas de Rojo le contaban la verdad del proyecto YoRHa se dio cuenta en ese momento, ojo, tampoco se da a entender que él sepa sobre la puerta trasera del Bunker fue obra del primer No.9, decidí agregarlo como parte de su conocimiento descubierto en la Torre, porque lo necesito para el desarrollo de 9S y 2B en este fic, y ya sé que técnicamente No.9 y No.2 Son diferentes, pero de ellos se basaron para crear la personalidad de nuestros 9S y 2B, así que los tomo como base. Además, pienso que su risa inestable en el enfrentamiento, me hace pensar que él mismo se siente culpable de todo y le pareció hilarante que una versión de él sea el responsable de su maldición con 2B.
> 
> En fin, puede que esté divagando de más, pero lo tomaré con mi Headcanon~
> 
> Con respecto a A2, su participación en el fic será casi nulo, porque mi idea es desarrollar la relación de 2B y 9S primero con Hurt/Confort para terminar en el merecido Fluff que mis hermosos nenes se merecen!
> 
> Pero eso no quiere decir que ella no será importante, puesto que aunque no se mencione nada de ella en el epilogo del concierto, planeo un Spin Off de no más de 5 capítulos centrados desde su punto de vista, obviamente estará ligado a este fic, por lo cual será subido mas o menos cuando estemos terminando para unir puntos faltantes.
> 
> Hablando ahora del fic, las actualizaciones serán mensuales, es decir, un capítulo por mes...Decidí ese tiempo porque a pesar de tener ya el fic algo avanzado, está todo desordenado como no tienen idea, ya que, por lo general suelo escribir escenas por pedazos y luego las uno cuando encuentro un buen contexto del medio...también por consejos de mi Beta, ella me dijo que cada escrito debe de tener mínimo 3 semanas de reposo antes de editar y publicar, considerando que me tardo mas de una semana en escribir u editar, considero que el tiempo es justo y necesario.
> 
> De todas formas, el fic no es muy largo, si llega a los 15 capítulos créanme que será un milagro...pero trataré de que los capítulos sean lo suficiente extensos para que no se sienta tan corto.
> 
> Por último, esto ni de lejos será lo único que suba de ambos, si tengo varios One-Shots verdaderamente independientes que subiré también en el trancurso de este fic, porque me propuse a llenar el fandom en español de estos dos, porque los amo con la intensidad de mil soles!
> 
> Yo sé que el fandom es prácticamente nulo en español...pero Un comentario y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas, no muerdo c:
> 
> En fin, sin nada más que decir X'D
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo sin falta!
> 
> Sayonara~


	2. agri[D]ulce

_«9S...El tiempo que pude pasar contigo...Fue como recuerdos de pura luz…Arigato...Nines»._

**.**

**.**

Llevaban caminando un par de horas debajo del violento diluvio que no daba ninguna señal de parar pronto. Las calles inundadas cubrían sus rodillas provocando que se les hiciera difícil andar, y la fría temperatura ocasionada por el viento gélido, calaba todo el espesor metálico de ambos androides, dándoles una nefasta sensación friolenta.

Luego de andar un rato más, los dos, por consejos de sus Pod's, optaron ir por los techos de las construcciones en mal estado para mejor movilidad. Eran guiados por 9S, quien, simultáneamente, miraba tres pantallas holográficas tratando de recrear un mapa topográfico del lugar, porque de manera inexorable, yacían perdidos en aquella ciudad en ruinas.

No había acontecido ni un día de su milagroso despertar y que se confesaran lo que tanto se les prohibía. Seguido de una corta conversación en lo que se vestían, se dieron cuenta de que realmente no tenían muchas opciones a donde dirigirse a partir de ahora, así que, lo más lógico en aquella situación, era trasladarse al Campamento de la Resistencia para reabastecerse y descansar en el mejor de los casos. El problema radicó que se encontraban en un área que ninguno de los dos había explorado antes, y que también la poca señal que 9S recibía, venía con una malísima interferencia, dificultando en demasía su intento de localización y otras tareas básicas que realizaba su modelo.

Temían que a estas alturas el campamento ya no existiera, y tal vez por ese lamentable motivo, no recibían contestación de los numerosos mensajes que enviaban.

En el transcurso de su viaje, el cielo azul comenzó a nublarse y tan solo minutos más tarde, las finas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre ellos con fuerza, empapándolos de pies a cabeza. Acostumbrados a pasar por situaciones escabrosas, intentaron avanzar en contra del pronóstico climático por aquel par de horas, hasta llegar un punto en donde se les hizo imposible seguir, en repercusión, decidieron meterse a un viejo edificio abandonado en lo que la lluvia se dignara a detenerse y con ello, naturalmente la conexión pudiera mejorar lo suficiente, para así poder recibir y enviar mensajes como era debido.

—Por lo que veo, hemos avanzado más o menos 1.1 kilómetro desde el punto de inicio, pero aún estamos muy lejos de mí última ubicación conocida, además que las coordenadas no son totalmente exactas y pueden estar desactualizadas —viendo de forma detallada una de sus Holo-pantallas, explicó 9S con su mano en el mentón—. ¿Por qué nos reconstruyeron tan lejos?

—Análisis: Encontrar cada pieza para armar sus cuerpos fue una tarea de alto riesgo y necesitábamos aislarlos de cualquier imprevisto inesperado —contestó la Pod 153, flotando a su alrededor. 9S asintió no muy convencido—. Informe: Perdimos mucha información del Bunker, entre ellos, la ubicación de la Resistencia por dar prioridad a la restauración de datos de las últimas unidades YoRHa.

—Entiendo… —resopló el androide, desapareciendo sus pantallas holográficas en un movimiento horizontal con la mano—. En fin. ¿Tú que piensas 2…B? —9S se giró para encarar a su compañera y al hacerlo, las palabras se esfumaron de la boca justo a tiempo en que su cara se ruborizaba hasta las orejas; como si el pulso se le hubiera disparado de manera estrepitosa.

— ¿Dime? —la unidad de batalla se había retirado sus ropas mojadas–junto al visor y los guantes–, y las colgaba en una cuerda que le había pedido a su Pod encontrar y colocar en extremos contrarios de la pared, para que éstas se secaran, dejándola solamente con su negro calzado y el leotardo blanquecino acentuado a su piel, mostrando de esa forma, su buen físico casi al desnudo.

— ¡2-2-2B! ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? —farfulló 9S, y a pesar de saber la respuesta de su pregunta estúpida, la vergüenza que le invadió de repente, era notable por su empeño inservible de cubrirse los ojos vendados por el negro visor.

2B ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión, sin entender la razón del por qué 9S actuaba de esa manera. En un pensamiento inocente pensó que quizás se sentía incómodo por sus ropas humedecidas, así pues, con esa idea en mente, se le acercó paulatina para ayudarlo a retirárselas en plena confianza. 9S, al darse cuenta de la cercanía que se encontraban, se tensó de sobremanera, su respiración se agitó e involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás, rechazando no muy amable, el impulso de 2B en retirar la parte superior de su vestuario azabache para ponerlo a secar junto a las de ella.

— ¿H-Hice algo mal? —se detuvo confundida y bajó la mirada, cohibida—, ¿acaso no te sientes cómodo con mi presencia?

El androide se abofeteó mentalmente por su anterior movimiento. Resopló y trató de manejar el violento rubor que había invadido sus pómulos, procediendo así a retirarse el visor del rostro para estar más íntimamente y poder chocar sus ojos celestes con los de la joven.

—No es eso… —dio unos pasos hacia adelante, y, aunque dubitativo al inicio, la sostuvo de los hombros desnudos en un suave agarre—. Solo que, me tomaste desprevenido, ya que aún no me acostumbro a todas estas sensaciones_ humanas_, creo que lo describiría como _vergüenza_.

— ¿Por qué tienes «vergüenza»? Hemos compartido nuestros cuerpos en el ritual que los humanos hacían para_ reproducirse_, nos conocemos mejor que nadie o acaso… ¿no quieres volver a hacer _eso_ conmigo?

La mirada de 2B mostraba una preocupación incalculable; se sentía insegura e insuficiente consigo misma, porque pensaba que de seguro no había hecho de forma correcta el_ acto sexual_ que los unía en cuerpo y_ alma_…Y no era para menos, los dos eran totalmente inexpertos en el tema, ya que jamás habían hecho–ni pensaron hacer en el pasado–algo así, aunque tuvieran cierto conocimiento al ser la viva imagen de sus creadores, la práctica era otro asunto. No obstante, nunca se les permitió siquiera sentir emociones básicas como el querer o el preocupar, cada uno de ellos había nacido con el solo propósito de combatir con las malditas maquinas asesinas.

En aquel momento se habían dejado llevar por un fuerte empujón de _excitación_ al liberar todos sus sentimientos reprimidos, un impulso que nublaba su juicio lógico y los llenaba de una sensación de _deseo_ inmenso hacia el otro.

— ¡Claro que si quiero estar de nuevo contigo! —refutó 9S—, pero…creo que nuestros creadores hacían muchas más cosas para compartir su «amor»— rascando su mejilla con el dedo y combinando la acción con una risa nerviosa, culminó 9S.

— ¿E-En serio?

—Y quiero que sepas algo, incluso si yo tengo ganas de volver a intentarlo, jamás y escúchame bien, jamás haría algo en contra de tus deseos, 2B —reafirmó con una atenuada sonrisa, dándole un tierno beso en su frente y juntándolas posteriormente con cariño.

2B, dejándose llevar de la agradable sensación de calma en su interior y percibiendo como su cara comenzaba a colorarse de un lindo tono rosado, le correspondió el gesto, tranquila, el cual la incitó en ese instante, a que ella lo atrapara en un abrazo inesperado en donde ponía la cara de 9S en su escote, para que él oyera los fuertes_ latidos_ de su corazón mecánico que _palpitaba_ únicamente por _él_.

Esta vez, lejos de sentirse avergonzado como antes, correspondió el gesto, disfrutando la sensación relajante que le transmitía ese momento, porque aquel lugar definitivamente se había vuelto su _favorito_.

—2B, lo lamento, te empapé… —unos segundos después,9S tuvo que desligarse con pesadez al darse cuenta que sus ropas humedecidas, la habían vuelto mojar.

—No hay problema —restándole importancia al asunto, estaba dispuesta a despojarse del leotardo, en intimidad, pero 9S fue más veloz y sacó de su bolso una toallita de lana azabache, logrando así, tomar desprevenida a 2B al colocársela de repente en la cabeza.

Él no podía tentar a su_ débil_ autocontrol.

—Puedes secarte con eso, yo usaré los pañuelos que me quedan.

Aunque 2B tenía un minino de curiosidad por saber lo que tenía 9S en su fiel bolso en la espalda, simplemente asintió en silencio y prosiguió con el proceso de secado. Lo más extraño era que, pese al tamaño mediano del objeto, tenía una gran absorción de líquidos.

Él, por su lado, dando unas respiraciones agitadas pero sigilosas –tratando de sacar de su cabeza, la insistente imagen del _sensual_ y _voluptuoso_ cuerpo _húmedo_ de su pareja–, fue quitándose gradualmente el atuendo negro–luchando por controlar el fastidioso sonrojo en sus mejillas y la _inquietud_ en la parte baja que apretaba sus _shorts_–, quedándose únicamente en su ropa interior oscura. Sin demorarse y estando por fin un poco más calmado, con la ayuda del Pod 042 y la Pod 153, posicionó ambos pares de la vestimenta en la cuerda colgante que cumplía una función improvisada de un tendedero. Después, sacando de su bolso varios pañuelos del mismo material de la toallita que le pasó a su _amada_, fue frotándoselos con paciencia por la cabeza, brazos, pies y torso hasta dejar de estar mojado, y de la misma forma que hizo con su ropaje, las tendió a un lado, ya que estos eran un material reusable que podría utilizar en otro momento si se daba la oportunidad.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —ofreció amablemente 9S, refiriéndose a las botas de tacón que aún portaba 2B junto a las medias femeninas que cubrían sus muslos, notando que ella no se las retiraba por alguna razón, un hecho que le parecía algo raro dada las circunstancias actuales.

Sin embargo, lo que él no sabía era que la androide se había quedado cohibida y absorta entretanto veía a su compañero despojarse de su uniforme, con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas, divagando en sus pensamientos curiosos por descubrir y explorar más, aquellos sentimientos de índole románticos hacia el joven escáner.

—C-Claro… —desviando su visión con timidez, 2B se deslizo por la pared en sus espaldas mientras el albino se arrodillaba cual caballero, para de ese modo poder proseguir a la acción confiada.

Si bien 9S trataba de mostrar normalidad en lo que cuidadosamente la despojaba de sus negras botas y las largas medias apretadas hasta los muslos, él no podía negar que era un manojo de nervios en sus adentros, con una monstruosa necesidad de pasar las manos en la piel expuesta de ella... pero sabía que sería hipócrita de su parte dejarse llevar por sus bajos _deseos carnales_ cuando le había dicho todo ese discurso tiempo atrás, porque si, nunca haría nada para lastimar a su _queridísima_ 2B.

La albina también trataba de controlar su respiración por el creciente e inquietante cosquilleo que la invadía, al apreciar, como se quedaba más expuesta al toque gentil del joven androide. Con fuerza de voluntad, 2B se vio en la obligación de controlarse, manteniendo su rostro impávido lo más que podía y de ese modo no darle la idea equivocada a 9S, comprendiendo que aquella no era la situación para repetir, la experiencia maravillosa que habían experimentado antes en su despertar.

Mas sintió un calor intenso crecer en su _Black Box_, cuando el androide depositó un suave beso entre sus muslos y le obsequiaba una sonrisa que podía interpretarse como_ anhelo_ y _culpa_.

—Propuesta: Iniciar el proceso de auto mantenimiento mediante el estado inducido de reposo —justo cuando la androide iba a corresponder el _mágico_ momento en el que ambos habían sido atrapados, fueron interrumpidos por el Pod 042 sin nada de sutileza, arruinando por completo la atmósfera construida de improvisto y haciendo que los dos espabilaran con torpeza, expresando la marcada vergüenza mediante tartamudeos y el furioso sonrojo que había invadido el rostro de ambos.

9S, para cambiar el ambiente incomodo que se estaba formando, recordó que aún tenía puesto sus botas y calcetas azabaches, por lo cual, apuró a retirarlas para quedar descalzo como 2B. Al final, las puso junto a las de su compañera en una esquina de la pared, y después tendió igualmente sus dos pares de calcetas junto a los goteantes uniformes.

La chica observó toda la acción de él, discreta.

—Oye 2B… ¿Puedo recostarme a tu lado? —preguntó 9S, con timidez.

La joven asintió con un ligero gesto y en intimidad, le indicó para que él pudiera sentarse y de esa forma poder compartir la cercanía del otro.

Y aunque en definitiva ni de lejos el frío y duro suelo podía compararse con una cómoda cama–como las que tenían en el Búnker–, tan solo juntar sus hombros y reposar sus cabezas con el contrario, les fue suficiente para adormecer sus articulaciones, calmar sus respiraciones y cerrar lentamente los ojos, hasta quedar totalmente atrapados en las garras del antiguo dios de los sueños.

En cuanto a los Pod's, cuando confirmaron que ambas unidades se encontraban inconscientes, comenzaron supervisar el cómo sus Cajas Negras iniciaba la opción de auto mantenimiento y recuperación de la energía gastada en el comienzo del viaje. Luego, encontrando una manta vieja en otro piso, cubrieron a los androides para que el gélido entorno dejado por la incesante lluvia, no interfiera con el procedimiento y no porque realmente sintieran la_ anormal_ necesidad de velar por ellos.

Un par de horas más tarde, las nubes se despejaban con parsimonia del cielo antes azaroso, ocasionando que el sol al fin se colara por el hueco donde deberían de estar los ventanales del edificio deteriorado. El androide de escaneo fue el primero en abrir los ojos con restos de somnolencia, somnolencia que duró apenas unos milisegundos en desaparecer por completo al soltar un ligero bostezo.

—Buenos días 9S. Informe: Hemos recibido un mensaje de parte de la líder la resistencia, nos ha proporcionado nuevamente la ubicación del campamento. Propuesta: Dirigirse directamente al sitio acordado —anunció el Pod 042.

Moviéndose con cuidado para no despertar a la androide de batalla, se retiró la vieja sabana que se dio cuenta los cubría y luego se puso de pie para poder encarar al Pod.

— ¿Cuándo recibieron respuesta? —indagó intrigado, en lo que recogía por partes, su atuendo ya en condiciones de uso.

—Aproximadamente 5 minutos con 32 segundos —contestó la Pod 153.

—Bien, traza la ruta más cercana para el encuentro usando como base los datos que he recolectado hasta el momento —ordenó, colocándose la parte superior de su chaqueta negra de mangas largas, y a la par sus guantes del mismo color—. Y cuanto antes, envía un mensaje a Anemone-san sobre nuestra ubicación.

—Afirmativo —respondió la Pod 153.

Mientras la unidad de apoyo táctico cumplía con el recado encargado, compartiendo dicho proceso con el otro Pod, 9S terminaba de vestirse, dejando de último su visor. Él comenzaba a creer que a estas alturas ya no le parecía tan necesario, porque, después de todo, su vista de por si era muy buena y el aumento que le daba mediante la sistematización de un _HUD_ que lo ayudaba a ver mejor el entorno enemigo, no lo encontraba tan justificable. Su mente de manera ineludible comenzó a divagar, pensando que, de seguro, tan solo era una clase de _simbolismo_ donde hacía alusión a que peleaban ciegamente sin saber la verdad que los rodeaba, pero él, aun sabiendo aquello, todavía le costaba desprenderse de su uso, por lo que al final y dando un largo suspiro, el chico decidió amarrarlo en su muñeca en lo que determinaba si ponérselo o no.

—Ruta de llegada asegurada —avisó el Pod 042, mostrando una pantalla holográfica con la imagen actualizada del entorno donde yacían parados.

—Perfecto. A dos edificios al frente de nuestra posición, si seguimos el camino recto, tardaríamos aproximadamente una hora en llegar al Centro de la Ciudad, en donde recibo señales débiles de un transportador. Podríamos usarlo para ir directamente al campamento —comprobó el chico, analizando el contenido de la Holo-pantalla—. Eso sería todo, despertaré a 2B para emprender el viaje de inmediato.

Los Pod's afirmaron y esperaron en silencio otra nueva orden.

Ahora con su total atención en la joven durmiente, se postró de rodillas para apreciar más de cerca el lindo rostro de 2B al son de su calmada respiración, presenciando con una sonrisa de _enamorado_, el cómo sus cortos mechones rebeldes cubrían sus delicados parpados cerrados. A 9S le pareció un pecado el hecho de tener la obligación de interrumpir su sueño ameno, pero lamentablemente debía hacerlo por el bien de ambos, entonces, con suavidad, retiró unos flequillos albinos de la frente de ella y los peinó detrás de su oreja, acto seguido acarició una de sus mejillas mientras susurraba su nombre con afecto.

Él podía despertarla fácilmente con el hackeo, pero prefirió proceder a la _antigua_ para así respetar su espacio personal.

—Oye, Oye~ 2B, tienes que levantarte. —9S repitió nuevamente la acción con un tono divertido.

Mas no recibió ninguna respuesta y al tercer intento comenzó a preocuparse. Pero lo que realmente lo alarmó, fue el hecho de que se deslizaron unas lentas lágrimas en los sonrosados pómulos de 2B, notando como la respiración de ella se agitaba de súbito y sus labios intentaron murmurar algo poco entendible.

— ¡2B! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Despierta! —exclamó 9S, alterado, sujetándola por ambos hombros y agitándola bruscamente.

La idea del hackeo comenzaba a parecerle muy tentadora.

—9…S… —al mencionado se le heló la_ sangre_ por aquella voz tan desgarradora—, lo siento…

— ¿2B? —9S sintió un débil e inesperado agarre en los antebrazos. La androide despertaba de su letargo y se aferraba a él, trémula, mientras sus lágrimas atormentadas empapaban su negra chaqueta.

—Nunca quise hacerlo... —2B ocultó su cabeza en el pecho de 9S, y éste, por inercia, tocó su corta melena en quietud—, y-yo… —soltó un hipido y la voz se le quiso escapar—. El tiempo que pude pasar contigo... fue como recuerdos de pura luz…

«E-Es el mensaje de su unidad de vuelo estrellada en la Costa», acertó mentalmente 9S, estremeciéndose y deteniendo la caricia en seco.

Ese preciso mensaje que había descubierto de pura casualidad antes de entrar a_ La Unidad de Recuperación de Recursos_ de la Ciudad Anegada, se repetía constantemente en su cabeza en aquellos momentos de oscuridad y sufrimiento. Dándole las fuerzas necesarias para seguir avanzando en su sinuosa travesía, aferrándose a sus preciadas memorias hasta el fin de los tiempos, prefiriendo incluso morir por el virus analógico de las máquinas que le afectaba, antes de siquiera intentar formatear sus queridos recuerdos con ella, para de ese modo darle una posibilidad de curarse.

«No importa lo muy contaminado que esté…no puedo perder estos recuerdos», fueron sus antiguas palabras. «Tengo una razón para vivir…proteger estos recuerdos…».

No los quería perder pasase lo que pasase. ¿Qué sentido tendría disipar lo que más amaba en el mundo? ¡Nada podía ser peor que eso! Ni la muerte o enloquecer con el virus.

«¿Alguna vez seré capaz de verte de nuevo…?».

Inevitablemente él se había tensado de sobremanera por el peso de sus palabras. 2B no tardó en notarlo, provocando que sintiera unas enormes ganas de separarse de él, indigna. No era merecedora de estar a su lado, lo sabía y se reafirmaba cuando su memoria en conflicto, le recordaba como mató a su amado compañero tiempo atrás, una y una y otra vez.

Los primeros gritos de dolor, la decepción en su observar, el miedo y la desesperación al tener que morir a manos de la androide que se suponía _amaba_...Él, la unidad de escaneo con quien compartió tantos buenos momentos con anterioridad y se manchaban de _sangre_ en cada ocasión que debía de cumplir con el verdadero propósito de su modelo.

Pero, aun así, entre más trataba de alejarlo al ella comportarse indiferente, fría y distante, 9S siempre encontraba la manera de romper el _fuerte_ muro que intentó construir entre ambos, en un empeño inservible de mitigar la culpa inmensa que no dejaba de crecer en sus adentros, entretanto surcaba el tiempo en su compañía.

«Las emociones están prohibidas», solía recriminarle a 9S en el pasado, cuando sacaba sus comentarios tan fuera de lugar –por ejemplo, cuando se quejaba de la arena en sus zapatos o las molestas que le parecían algunas misiones–, pero en realidad se lo decía a sí misma en voz alta, recordándose que debía de mantenerse al margen y no dudar cuando el inapelable momento llegara.

No obstante, le lastimaba demasiado el saber que era egoísta el seguirle el juego, aceptando su innata amabilidad, y ni hablar de la confianza infinita que él siempre le profesaba. Incluso, debía admitir que tan solo el tono de su voz tenía «un algo» que la calmaba en los momentos más triviales–como un sencillo mantenimiento de rutina–, hasta los más difíciles, en donde arriesgaban sus _vidas_ por el bien de la misión.

Consideraba todo tan injusto… estar atrapados en aquel maldito espiral de vida y muerte. Sin embargo, ¡¿Por qué no la aborrecía?! ¡¿Por qué le estaba perdonando aquella atrocidad que tuvo que hacerle?! ¡Debía odiarla con todas sus fuerzas! ¡No tratar de consolarla! ¡Su actuar no era nada lógico...!

— ¿Por…? —su garganta le ardía, las palabras no querían salir y tampoco se atrevía siquiera mirarle a la cara.

—No, no te odio ni lo haré, _2E_ —pronunció el chico, adivinando el resto de la frase que ella intentaba decir, mientras la apartaba de su torso con delicadeza, transmitiéndole a su vez, una mirada comprensiva que penetró todo el ser de la unidad —. Sí, es posible que en algún momento llegué a hacerlo, a guardarte rencor, a tenerte miedo, a sentir decepción e incredulidad… sin embargo, nunca pude manifestarlo en realidad porque era algo que nos dolía a ambos. Tú no podías ir en contra de las órdenes y mi curiosidad me impulsaba irremediablemente a descubrir la verdad sobre YoRHa y nuestra creación. Aunque no la justifico en lo absoluto, la comandante entendía que la guerra siempre fue prioridad, como el último deseo de nuestros inventores. Y viendo lo que pasó en los inicios del proyecto, ejecutarme se convirtió en la única solución…— finalizó, apartando su vista y apretando los dientes con frustración, puesto que, nada de eso excusaba que los trataran como chivos expiatorios y que fueran tan cínicos para programarlos de tal forma, y no poder odiarlos pese a todo aquello.

— ¡De todas maneras, tus memorias, tu personalidad y el cómo eras en esos momentos se perdieron para siempre, por mi culpa! —replicó ella, tratando de liberarse del firme agarre del chico—. ¡Enójate, grítame, ódiame! ¡Solo merezco eso de ti! —bramó y se cubrió la cara con sus manos, estremecida.

Y no era una mentira, al ella matarlo por órdenes de la comandante, todo lo que vivían juntos se desvanecía a la nada misma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para así dar paso a otro cuerpo vacío y reusable del Búnker, con la personalidad impuesta de su antiguo compañero: El 9S que hacía bromas con ella cada tanto tenía la oportunidad, el que peleaba fiel a su lado, el amable, el valiente, el quejoso, el engreído, el caballeroso, el tierno, el adorable... _su preciado Nines_, se perdía, _lo._.. perdía.

Porque, aunque cada uno de ellos tuvieran iguales los patrones de pensamientos, y a veces se llegaban a repetir muchas situaciones que le producían dolor y nostalgia, la triste e innegable verdad era que; el siguiente y el anterior 9S eran dos seres distintos. Ella siempre lo intuía pero se engañaba así misma de forma tan descarada, al permitir que sus sentimientos volvieran a florecer por él entretanto volvían a convivir juntos, encariñándose profundamente de manera inevitable y ahogándose en un _amor_ prohibido, maldito e impuro que sabía no debería sentir en primer lugar.

—Eso no es cierto —rebatió él, apacible y abrazándola con vigor. 2B sentía como la fuerza de sus_ músculos_ disminuía al compás de la caricia en su cabello; su llanto desgarrador comenzaba a detenerse—. «La próxima vez, más vale asegurarse de que está muerto de verdad. Eso ha estado cerca, _señorita_»—repitiendo sus viejas palabras, le susurró cerca de su oreja con un ligero tono jocoso.

Al escuchar aquello, la androide abrió sus ojos, estupefacta:

— ¿H-He?

— «¿Eres 2B-san, verdad? Yo soy 9S, estoy aquí para dar apoyo» —continuó el androide, retirando el abrazo y moviéndola suavemente para que ella pudiera apreciar su expresión calmada, mientras proseguía a retirar con el pulgar, el resto de las lágrimas que manchaban sus rosadas mejillas.

— ¿C-Cómo…? Tus datos, la explosión de nuestras Cajas Negras en la fábrica… —desconcertada, ella se ponía de pie junto a 9S quien la sostenía de los antebrazos.

—La red de las maquinas intentó borrar mis recuerdos, no me siento orgulloso de la poca lucidez que profesaba en esos momentos…pero pude acceder a esos datos de nuestro «primer» encuentro en la fábrica.

—Creí que se habían perdido… —cerrando los ojos por unos instantes, 2B recordó la enorme impotencia que experimentó cuando se reencontró a 9S en los pasillos del Búnker, luego de que ambos hicieran una autodestrucción por reacción de sus Cajas Negras para destruir a los _Goliath_ en las afueras de la fábrica abandonada.

Él había priorizado su memoria cuando apenas se _conocían_ en ese momento…

¿Por qué, por qué cada 9S lo hacía todo tan malditamente difícil?

Le afligía profundamente el hecho de que él la tratara como una completa _desconocida_ de nuevo, pero, aun así, no importaba lo que pasara o cuantas veces se hubiesen reencontrado con anterioridad, con tal de protegerla, el joven escáner siempre anteponía su propio bienestar cuando todo parecía perdido para los dos. Alguien tan _puro_ como 9S jamás debió merecer un destino tan injusto como aquel, y mucho menos que una unidad tan _deshonesta_ como ella, tuviera la obligatoria tarea de apagar esa luz tan brillante como las mismas estrellas del espacio.

2B, por más que luchó con el sentimiento de culpa o intentar apaciguar la curiosidad peligrosa de 9S, siempre terminaba así…una y una y otra vez. Lo único que podía hacer por él, era solo cumplir su deseo de no vacilar para así poder volver a conocerse, logrando de esa forma, mantener cada uno de sus invaluables recuerdos en su cabeza, como una prueba innegable de su desdichada y poca bendecida, _existencia_.

Porque, aunque el dolor era insoportable,_ 2E_ vivía únicamente para que nunca quedara en duda, el hecho de que la Unidad de YoRHa No. 9 Tipo S –su Nines–, coexistió con ella en este mundo tan cruel y despiadado. Definitivamente era como cargar el _peso del mundo_ en sus hombros, una carga que aceptó con las terribles consecuencias, ya que 9S era _su mundo_ y lo más preciado que ella tenía.

Entretanto veía la aflicción de 2B, notable por su ceño contraído, la unidad de escáner meditó cuidadosamente sus palabras por un rato corto, pero significativo, antes de lo que contestaría a continuación:

—Algunos humanos cuando les pasaba un severo trauma o un golpe en la cabeza, a veces perdían los recuerdos al punto de olvidar sus propios nombres, ese fenómeno se conocía como _Amnesia_ y teniendo en cuenta que nuestra matriz está inspirada en la de ellos, se necesitarían estímulos del mismo calibre para forzar al hipocampo a liberar las memorias atrapadas—explicó 9S—, ¿recuerdas nuestra misión de buscar lugares específicos que nos dio aquella mujer de la resistencia? ¿O cuando nos encontramos de casualidad con una Unidad E que se hacía pasar como miembro y mató a su compañera como orden, provocando que se auto borrara la memoria? Es algo parecido —2B asintió, vacilante pero atenta—, nuestros_ Datos_ se suponían que estaban _destruidos_ pero los Pod's en contra de todo pronóstico y sin el bunker, lograron recuperarlos, posiblemente los datos nunca se pierden en realidad, sino que se guardaron en una especie de hipocampo en el servidor de la Luna, no es descabellado de pensar porque solo se nos permitía usar la corteza frontal para adquirir memorias de corto plazo y dar prioridad a las misiones, lo demás no era muy necesario. Sin embargo, ¿por qué siempre terminaba de desenmascarar el proyecto YoRHa? Si lo pienso, era un empujón involuntario de mis viejas memorias arrebatadas más allá de mi curiosidad…además... —él cerró los ojos unos instantes, exhalando e inspirando con parsimonia, sintiéndose extrañamente templado—: Yo siempre estuve consiente que había perdido la memoria cada vez que _renacía_. Sentía que me faltaba _algo_ muy_ importante_ para _mí_ —descendió su mirada y tocó su pecho—, me hacía auto chequeos diarios, extenuantes, buscando si había una _mala función_ en mi cuerpo, pero todo estaba en_ orden_ y seguía sin sentirme _completo_ —sonrió con melancolía—. Más adelante, cuando te conocí la _primera vez_ en la fábrica y cuanto más convivía contigo, esa sensación de familiaridad no dejaba de arroparme con un aire de nostalgia tremendo. Era extraño…Me preguntaba: «¿Acaso_ eso_ era lo que los humanos conocían como un _Deja_ _vú_?».

—Y-Yo… —ella no supo que responder.

— ¿Sabes 2B? Siempre te consideré algo torpe, y nunca fuiste buena para ocultar tus emociones como pensabas—9S, al verla tan afligida y confundida, decidió sacar a flote otro comentario para cambiar la atmósfera—, no lo sé, a veces siento que_ yo_ tuve la culpa de forzarte a seguir matándome por mi deseo egoísta de volver a conocerte.

—Tú… ¿recuerdas? —inquieta, 2B se atrevió a preguntar.

El albino dulcificó su mirar y negó con la cabeza.

—Aquí es donde entras tú, _2B_, porque para mí siempre serás _2B_ —recalcó él, acariciándole la mejilla—. No puedo asegurarte que llegue a recordar todo, pero me gustaría que me contaras cada una de nuestras viejas vivencias.

—Sabrás con más detalles el cómo terminaron las tragedias… —desvió sus zafiros mientras sentía la gentil caricia—. Sería _agridulce_ para ti, para ambos. ¿E-Estás seguro de esto?

—No me importa —reafirmó, insistiendo en que lo observara a los ojos—. Deseo que te desahogues, y quiero saber cómo fui antes, pero tampoco me estancaré en eso si no funciona, porque me propuse crear nuevas memorias más puras que la luz, a tu lado.

—Nines… —encantada por su radiante sonrisa sincera, los ojos de 2B se aguaron, y su vez, las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer libremente en sus mejillas, al sentir como perdía, poco a poco, un gran peso de encima que le atormentaba cada uno de sus días funcionales.

Nuevamente se permitió que 9S la atrapara en otro abrazo, acunando su cabeza en el torso del joven, en lo que ella despejaba, paulatina, el sentimiento de culpa que volvía apoderarse de su ser. 2B podía asegurar que sería muy difícil contarle sus preciados recuerdos con un desdichado desenlace. Tomaría mucho tiempo, esfuerzo y bastante valentía de su parte, y, sin embargo, estaba convencida de que 9S permanecería con ella el tiempo que fuera necesario para sentirse lista, con paciencia y el _amor_ que solo él podía profesarle, hasta que sea el momento oportuno de confesarle todas sus memorias de pura luz manchadas en _sangre_.

_Porque a partir de ahora, ambos androides garantizaban que sus recuerdos, dejarían de ser agridulces._

** . **

** . **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tan mala suerte tienes que tener en esta vida, para que se muera la pantalla de tu laptop un día después de subir el fic que, por una vez, tenías todo para cumplir tus actualizaciones? :'v  
Estoy actualizando esta cosa desde mi trabajo, por suerte logré subir todos mis archivos en la nube usando el modo de pantalla compartida en mi Smart TV...y solo me faltaban dos párrafos para terminar, mismos que hice a las rápidas, con miedo de que me atrapen ;u;  
Lo que hago por amor. j p g  
Si ven algún error de dedo, o algo que no termina de ser coherente, me disculpan por favor, estoy arriesgando mi pellejo porque no aguanto el no poder actualizar Dx  
Ahora, con respecto al capítulo, ya sé, la mitad fue un fanservice xd  
Soy débil, me falta odio. j p g  
En mi defensa, necesitaba conectar las cosas para el momento que quería, es decir, la confrontación de ambos, porque claro, todo fue relativamente bien en el capítulo pasado y así no se puede (?  
Si no duele no sirve~ Y planeo mediano sufrimiento en el fic, aunque me lastime a mi misma, porque mi corazón es de pollo...también espero que hayan logrado encontrar las pistas que dejé entre lineas para próximos capítulos 7u7  
Por otro lado, aunque mi visión de ambos es que son "inocentes", es decir, que en mi fic fue la primera vez que hicieron el delicioso, contando lo que dijo Adam en asteriscos, yo se que se tenían ganas (a menos en caso de 9S, y no lo culpo~) y pues, de ahí surgió toda la escena fanservice xD!  
Con todo lo que tengo planeado(fuera del intento mierdero de Lime) creo que consideraré seriamente subir el fic a M, por si las moscas (?  
Otra cosa, con respecto a las memorias de 9S, llevándome de una entrevista de Yoko Taro diciendo que él es consciente que le falta memoria (sin saber el qué), más la escena que puse, en donde las chicas de rojo querían borrarle la memoria y al fondo se ve la parte en donde ambos se suicidan mediante la reacción de sus cajas Negras (que se supone no debería de estar porque a él no le dio tiempo de subir su copia de seguridad al Búnker), me deja pensando que no fue simple coincidencia, 9S puede recuperar sus memorias, ¿Cómo? espero que la razón que me estoy inventando no se vea tan sacado de mis nalgas (?..  
Oh, en la misma entrevista él dice lo que tiene 9S en el bolso d espalda,son pañuelos de Latex, pero lo cambie para que combinara con el uniforme (?(Ambas entrevistas pueden encontrarlas en español en el blog nierautomataspain) Casi lo olvido, este capítulo estuvo fuertemente inspirado en el extra del concierto "Precius Things"  
Por cierto ¿Ustedes saben para que mierda sirve realmente el trapo en la cara? Me cansé de buscar y preguntar en varios grupos, uno me contestaron que era un "simbolismo" y el otro bando que era básicamente lo que vemos en la pantalla, como la barra de vida de los enemigos y esas cosas in game, así que, al final terminé usando las dos opciones X'D  
(no era tan relevante, pero por si acaso~)  
También, aviso que jugué el juego en japonés sub español, por lo cual que no les sorprenda que use el "san" o otros términos meramente japoneses, en la traducción, por ejemplo le pusieron "señorita" que vendría del "ma'am" de la versión de USA, versión de la cual fue que España decidió traducir todo y noté demasiados errores y cambio de diálogos con mi japonés básico de ver tanto anime xd  
La razón por la cual decidí usar el señorita, fueron por dos razones, la primera porque me rima más fácil en algunos párrafos y porque una de las chicas que le estoy dedicando el fic, lo jugó en ingles, no quiero que se saque tanto de onda (?  
De todo corazón, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo QuQ  
Y ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Sinceramente, juraba que moriría ignorada a mil, cosa que me desanimaba mucho, pero de todas formas quise seguir con mi nueva misión de 100 años (?  
Si todo sale bien, espero que a fin mes me venga la pantalla que pedí por Evay hace 3 semanas, con supuesto "envió rápido" pero ya saben, el corvi arruinando todo como siempre T-T  
No me falta mucho para el terminar el capítulo 3, pero no lo he editado y de estupida me volé hacia el capítulo 5 y de este al 9.. ¿Por qué soy así? ;u;   
Otro aviso, el último, lo prometo~  
Me enteré que me habían plageado este fanfic en Amino (gracias a la persona que me avisó), claro que me indigné y armé todo un desmadre con mis bellos contactos de facebook, los cuales me ayudaron a reportar hasta que por fin se hizo justicia y se eliminó. De todas maneras tengo una cuenta ahí, y si ustedes ven cualquier fic mio en otras plataformas que no sea las que tengo en mi perfil (aunque realmente solo he resubido en Fanfiction.net y Wattpad), les agradecería un montón que me avisarán para que el robo no se quedé impune!  
En fin, sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! *-*  
Sayonara~


	3. rum[B]o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Propuesta: Escuchar los Ost City Ruins y Peaceful Sleep para una mejor lectura.

_«Ambos androides siguen su viaje para encontrar un lugar al cual pertenecer»._

**.**

**.**

Dándole una última ojeada al lugar que sirvió como un refugio improvisado, tanto 9S y 2B, en compañía de sus Pod's, retomaron su camino, ahora con las indicaciones exactas y una trayectoria asegurada cual seguir. Entretanto más se acercaban a la ubicación asignada, notaron como el entorno se hacía más conocido por los numerosos espesores de máquinas y cadáveres de androides YoRHa que se asomaban al avanzar, regalándoles una vista para nada amigable y muy desalentadora.

9S percibía como algo dentro de su _estómago _se revolvía cada vez que veía los restos, siendo un recordatorio cruel de las veces que fue forzado a matar a sus camaradas infectados en la Torre para seguir con su cometido de venganza inquebrantable, al punto de volverse insensible e inestable mientras más cometía ese pecado… él nunca había sentido esa sensación y no estaba para nada claro el cómo debía proceder; su visión se nublaba por momentos, su cuerpo se retorcía con pequeños temblores u espasmos, y un líquido amargo subía desde su garganta como si quisiera _vomitar_, lo cual era algo bastante improbable en los androides bajo situaciones normales.

Tan grave era su condición que incluso tomó como medida desesperada, volver a colocarse el visor en su rostro, en un vano intento de que la pavorosa imagen dejara de atormentarlo entre más se adentraban a las calles desoladas.

A menudo, las mentiras son más reconfortantes que la verdad...

La Pod 153 analizaba todo en silencio y cuando tuvo certeza de lo que su unidad estaba experimentando, 9S le envío una orden vía telepática para prohibirle compartir cualquier información delante de su amada compañera, pues lo último que deseaba era preocuparla. Sin embargo, 9S no contaba con que 2B era muy perceptiva cuando se trataba de su individuo; así, ella pudo atraparlo al instante en el que sintió como perdía la lucidez y el control de sus articulaciones, totalmente aturdido.

— ¿Nines? —examinó la fémina con preocupación—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, tranquila —respondió, forzando una sonrisa y limpiándose el aparente _sudor_ que cubría su frente, luego agradeció por la ayuda indicándole con un gesto que lo soltara para poder enderezarse—. Podemos continuar.

2B se quedó en silencio, inquieta, pero confiando en las palabras de 9S, clavando sus orbes en él de manera minuciosa en busca de cualquier muestra de debilidad con la intención de poder auxiliarlo lo más rápido posible, en caso de que él trastabillara de nuevo. A su vez, el muchacho se percataba de aquello, convenciéndose aún más de que debía mantenerse al margen y no mostrar fatiga ni signos de hastío

Como si estuvieran ignorando el anterior acontecimiento, prosiguieron a seguir las indicaciones de su Holo-pantalla por unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, hasta llegar al fin a un transportador justo en el Centro de la Ciudad. Lo primero que hizo 9S fue examinarlo si se hallaba en condiciones de uso y luego, verificando las coordenadas del Campamento de la Resistencia, comprobó que todo en el Punto de Acceso se encontrara en orden.

—Iré primero —se ofreció 9S, solo como un seguro y de esa forma alejarla de cualquier posible mal funcionamiento.

—De acuerdo —no muy convencida, 2B aceptó su demanda.

El chico desapareció su Holo-pantalla al asegurar las coordenadas y activación exitosa, y dándole una última ojeada a 2B, él se adentró en el transportador, saliendo desde la versión del Campamento poco después. Antes que nada, 9S le envió un mensaje a ella vía su Pod para decirle que todo andaba con normalidad y que podía proceder al transporte. La chica por su lado obedeció reservada, y se adentró en éste de una vez, siendo recibida al momento de salir, por la sonrisa de su fiel compañero.

Estando juntos a la par, dieron una rápida mirada al lugar, observando que no se veía tan diferente desde la última vez que lo visitaron. Había soldados androides regados en cada rincón cumpliendo sus tareas asignadas: El vendedor de suministros junto al comerciante de armas no parecían haber cambiado de posición, algunas de las alejadas camillas y asientos de los heridos estaban sucias de restos de _sangre_ y extremidades metálicas, posiblemente de un camarada caído que no tuvo salvación; agregando la vista de las deterioradas paredes y barricadas de metal que servían como soporte y camuflaje –ignorando los resabios del incendio horroroso mezclado con las maquinas caníbales e infectadas que los atacaron poco tiempo atrás–, hacían que el ambiente profesara sensaciones dispersas y melancólicas, puesto que, aunque habían ganado la guerra, el precio a pagar por tal victoria lo consideraban demasiado alto.

Muchos compatriotas perdidos, derrotas hirientes y penumbras en un mundo desesperanzador infectado por maquinas destructivas, abandonados por sus creadores por milenios en una lucha que no parecía tener un final. Pero ahora llegaba otra cuestión para sus vidas: ¿Qué harían? ¿Para qué seguir viviendo sin una razón? ¿La tan ansiada _paz,_ había valido la pena? O ¿Sus amos en la luna estarán contentos y regresarán agradecidos...?

Algunos miembros se habían sorprendido demasiado en verlos, ya que, con todo lo ocurrido no hace mucho y las decenas de cadáveres de androides YoRHa que habían visto en esos días, los resultados demostraban que aquella organización militar avanzada, había perecido junto a la misteriosa Torre de las máquinas.

— ¿Anemone-san? —al verla apartada en el centro de mano, indagó 9S acercándose de súbito junto a 2B.

La aludida mostró una cara de total asombro al verlos acercarse.

— ¿9S…2B…? —masculló, incrédula.

—Gracias por darnos las indicaciones, espero que pueda recibirnos aquí sin problemas —apresuró a decir 9S con un ligero tono nervioso.

— ¡Este es un milagro que no pasa todos los días! —exclamó la líder con felicidad remarcada, puesto que, ella había tomado una decisión arriesgada en compartir la ubicación del campamento a esos mensajes de fuente desconocida, pero, por suerte, su _corazonada_ estuvo en lo cierto—. No tienes que agradecer, es más, su habitación sigue intacta y pueden seguir usándola si gustan.

La cara de los androides se tornó roja –aunque no se podía apreciar por completo gracias a sus visores–, al recordar lo que habían hecho en su reencuentro. Anemone, por su parte, se percató perspicaz, porque con todos esos años como líder, ella había aprendido a leer las emociones de sus subordinados más claro que el agua. Desde siempre intuyó que esos dos tenían una relación más profunda de lo que se podía observar a simple vista, y aprovechando la oportunidad de un mundo relativamente pacifico, sin guerras, al menos ellos si encontraron un nuevo propósito para continuar avanzando.

No podía estar más contenta por ambos.

—Por cierto. Necesitamos hablar contigo de algo muy importante —dando un carraspeo para controlar sus emociones, pidió el escáner.

— ¿Sobre qué? —curioseó la líder, atenta.

—Sobre los Humanos y el servidor en la luna…

— ¿Estás, estás seguro de esto, Nines? —interpeló 2B con un leve tono temeroso, remontando a su corta charla antes de partir, sobre si debían de comunicar lo que sabían a los demás androides sobrevivientes.

—Mmm ¿Pasa algo con eso? —inquirió Anemone, intrigada.

—Los Humanos, nuestros creadores…ellos… —titubeó el chico, apartando indeciso su mirada.

— ¿Me vas a decir que nunca hubo humanos en la Luna, verdad? —atinó la líder, extrañamente calmada.

— ¡¿Cómo…?! —exclamó el androide, confundido y llamando la atención de los demás integrantes de la resistencia.

9S calló de un momento a otro mientras Anemone les indicaba a sus subordinados con un gesto silencioso, que todo estaba bien y siguieran con sus trabajos determinados. Los alegados obedecieron sin rechistar y Anemone, volviendo a clavar su mirada a las unidades YoRHa, les profesó en otro gesto tranquilo, bajar la voz para seguir la conversación.

—_Ni-gō_ estuvo aquí no hace nada, ella me contó todo sobre le Torre y la verdad —sonrió de lado, como una mueca dolorosa—, al principio no lo quería creer…—y sin demora, soltó un suspiro desganado—. Me sentí estúpida, usada, como si todo lo que pasamos careciera de sentido. Preguntas como: «¿Para qué murieron mis colegas?» «¿Qué sentido tiene vivir ahora?», me azotaron con fuerza, pero ella me hizo entender, que, aunque sonara egoísta, no valía la pena seguir aferrándose en el pasado. Fue ahí que pensé en Rose, la antigua líder y en lo que ella habría dicho u hecho en esta situación.

— ¿Hablas de A2? —inquirió 2B, curiosa, uniendo los puntos rápidamente en su cabeza por el parecido físico que tenían tanto ella como A2, y rememorando cuando Anemone la había nombrado así por accidente al conocerse.

Al escuchar aquel nefasto nombre, 9S de manera automática apretó los dientes y sus puños por la enorme sensación de despreció que sintió en sus adentros, al recordar, la viva imagen de como 2B era apuñalada por A2 y moría en frente de sus ojos impactados. Era como una forma de su cuerpo en manifestar el hecho de que, esa sensación impotente y sombría que lo azotó en ese momento, _tardaría_ en desparecer. _Jamás_ la perdonaría, y si tenía la mala suerte de encontrarla de nuevo, no podía asegurar que contendría su instinto asesino…esos eran sus dañinos pensamientos hasta que sintió como su mano era atrapada por la de 2B en un suave apretón, causando que toda esa rabia contenida se alejara de él, _por ahora_.

Todavía era un tema muy serio que debían de hablar a solas, debido a que todo fue un lastimoso malentendido el cual 2B debía de solucionar lo más pronto posible, por el bien de los tres.

—Entonces. ¿Qué harás con esa información? —cuestionó 9S, más sereno y agradeciendo internamente que 2B lo volviera en sí, cuando sentía que se perdía de nuevo en un oscuro pozo sin fondo—. ¿Los demás androides de la Resistencia, lo saben?

Anemone tardó unos segundos en responder:

—Aún no sé qué hacer con eso... —confesó, exhausta—. Es demasiado que procesar, lo menos que quiero ahora es que haya una revuelta y se quiebre la armonía junto al compañerismo que nos profesamos, pero tampoco quiero seguir mintiéndoles a mis subordinados. Deseo que cada uno encuentre un motivo propio, como un nuevo _renacer_.

—Entiendo… —articuló 9S en un murmullo.

—En fin, ha sido un largo día lleno de sorpresas y revelaciones, deberían de descansar. A partir de aquí yo me ocupo de lo demás, si los necesito los convocaré —comunicó Anemone, cortando la conversación de improviso y dándoles palmaditas en la espalda a ambos androides.

—2B, ¿puedes adelantarte? me quedaré con Anemone-san y le ayudaré a actualizar y dar mantenimiento al sistema. Es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora.

—No es necesario, chico… —la líder intentó negarse.

—No todos los días tienen la oportunidad, única en la vida, de que una unidad escáner y de la más alta tecnología, quiera darle una ojeada a esa _chatarra_ que tienen como sistema —trató de mofarse 9S, pero se sonrojó avergonzado al oír la risilla de 2B, porque, en definitiva, la modestia no iba con su modelo—. S-Si quieres—bajó la mirada, tímido, mientras la sensación de vergüenza seguía apoderándose de él.

—Realmente no lo veo tan necesario a estas alturas, pero ¿si insistes?, no hay problema. Que la _gran_ unidad escáner actualice nuestra basura —aceptó Anemone soltando una risa divertida, disfrutando no muy disimuladamente, como el joven androide profesaba el deseo de que la tierra lo tragase vivo.

—Nos vemos luego, suerte —como una salvadora caída del cielo, 2B despeinó sus cabellos, juguetona, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y deseándole lo mejor en su nueva tarea, devolviéndole así, la confianza que creyó haber perdido por su estúpido comentario fuera de lugar.

El muchacho la vio alejarse de él lo suficiente y en compañía del Pod 042, se adentraron en la habitación improvisada que serviría como su hogar a partir de ahora.

—Sin duda, eres un chico con suerte... —codició Anemone dando un suspiro, envidiando internamente el vínculo de la pareja de androides y el hecho que, aún con toda la incertidumbre por delante, los dos se aferraban a ese sentimiento de _esperanza_ que hacía mucho tiempo, creyó haber abandonado desde aquel funesto acontecimiento en donde perdió a su líder y sus amigas íntimas.

— ¿He? ¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada importante.

9S –quien se había quedado embelesado mirando a 2B segundos antes, extrañando la caricia en su pelo junto a la calidez de los labios de ella en su mejilla–, se encogió de hombros, abandonando como pocas veces su innata curiosidad. Y luego de dar un corto recorrido a los ordenadores funcionales ubicados a pocos metros de ambos, comenzó a hablarle a la líder de los incontables cambios que su mente avanzada estaba ideando para optimizar y perfeccionar, la vieja interfaz de la resistencia, siendo apoyado por la Pod 153 la cual mostraba varias pantallas holográficas, aportando de tal modo con su conocimiento programado. La líder androide asentía cada tanto por cortesía, perdida en un sin números de palabras pocos conocidas y procedimientos demasiado evolucionados para ella procesar.

Gradualmente, ella comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión.

Mientras tanto, 2B examinaba con su mirada vendada cada rincón de la habitación polvorienta. Se notaba a leguas que ningún alegado de la resistencia se tomaba la molestia de mantenerla en orden, eventualmente ella pensó que nadie sentía la necesidad de tomarse un descanso con tal de arrebatarle la vida a las malditas maquinas en el pasado.

Y de un momento a otro, un olor a hierro oxidado y madera podrida inundó sus fosas nasales, pese a que no era muy agradable, le logró transmitir una sensación nostálgica al hacerla recapitular las pocas, pero valiosas noches que pasó con 9S intentando dormir, mientras él le trataba de sacar conversación de temas triviales con su personalidad tan alegre y jovial.

Luego de pensar aquello, 2B se sentó en la orilla de la cama, pero a la par de ella cometer esa acción cautelosa, tosió un poco por el polvo que se había esparcido de súbito a su alrededor. Cuando su tos se detuvo, volvió a observar la habitación, meditativa, llegando a la conclusión de que podría no verse como la gran cosa a primera vista, pero ahora ese lugar era lo más cercano a llamarse: «hogar».

—Propuesta: 2B debería de darle mantenimiento al asentamiento, para volverlo óptimo de estancia —señaló el Pod 042.

—No es mala idea.

La chica se retiró silenciosa de la cama, y con esa concepción en su cabeza, posteriormente hurgó en cada rincón de la habitación en busca de algún material o artículo de limpieza que pudiera usar para comenzar y proceder con su tarea. Su esfuerzo al rato le pareció infructuoso, porque lo único que pudo encontrar, fue un viejo paño manchado de aceite en uno de los estantes detrás de la otra cama distanciada.

Analizando de nuevo los alrededores, distinguió que solo faltaba revisar algunas cajas amontonadas, pero para eso pensó que debía de pedirle permiso a Anemone. Sin poder hacer nada más, 2B resopló decepcionada mientras recostaba su espalda en una esquina con los brazos cruzados, ya que, después de todo, su labor tenía todo para fracasar bajo esas circunstancias.

Al meditar un rato más y sin desanimarse, ella decidió iniciar su improvisado _plan B_.

Usando su gran fuerza física, levantó sin problemas la cama en donde normalmente dormía 9S, y con cuidado de no tropezar con las estanterías sostenidas con varillas de hierro –llenos de viejos libros y cajas–, ni la mesa rectangular de madera en el centro de la habitación, se dirigió a la ubicación de la otra litera apartada del lado contrario y en medio de dos repisas, arrimada en la pared de concreto. Estando ya ahí, con cuidado, 2B la depositó justo de soslayo como si creara un solo camastro_, matrimonial_.

Ignorando la polvareda que atacó su cara de pronto, pudo revelar una tenue sonrisa acompañada de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, satisfecha con el resultado.

Sin tener nada más que hacer por el momento, decidió salir de la recámara para comprobar si 9S ya había terminado con el mantenimiento y así poder preguntarle a la líder, si tenían algún tipo de producto de limpieza o si le dejaba ordenar la habitación a su antojo, ya que ella comenzaba sentir algo de culpa por mover la cama sin permiso.

La escena que encontró estando afuera le pareció bastante hilarante y tierna: Un 9S hablando hasta por los codos y denotando su habilidad de Hackeo, a una pobre y _sudorosa_ Anemone que forzaba una media sonrisa entretanto asentía; al parloteo del entusiasmado muchacho androide.

La albina se les acercó a ambos justo en el momento que el chico detenía su habilidad, concluyendo así con su trabajo, orgulloso.

Anemone resopló aliviada.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, 2B —le sonrió 9S al darse cuenta de su presencia—, llegas a tiempo pare mirar los cambios que he implementado en los ordenadores, no pude hacer lo que tenía en mente por falta de materiales, pero creo que por el momento ha quedado mejor que antes —se elogió, irguiendo el pecho engreído con su mirada vendada deslumbrante. La androide asintió en aprobación, expresando una tenue sonrisa—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Anemone-san?

Pero justo cuando Anemone iba a contestar, entraron un par de androides masculinos cargando cada uno, un cuerpo en los antebrazos. Cuando de reojo pudo identificarlos, 9S experimentó como una clase de punzada directa a su núcleo, sintiendo un alarmante nudo en la garganta y una opresión turbulenta en su Caja Negra.

— ¿D-Devola…Popora? —pronunció él, en un dolido murmullo.

—Encontramos a las androides gemelas sin signos vitales al frente de los escombros de la Torre —informó uno de ellos, desinteresado, quien sostenía a Devola.

—Al fin nos deshicimos de ambas, ahora podremos vender sus partes a buen precio —anunció con malicia el otro androide, sosteniendo a Popora.

Al escuchar aquello, las puntas del pelo de 9S se erizaron, enervándose, y de forma casi involuntaria, su singular espada «Juramento Cruel» se le materializó en la espalda, colocándose en posición de ataque segundos después. Quería cortarles la yugular a esos mal nacidos, porque, no solo les daba las misiones más peligrosas, sino que también se aprovechaban de ellas con sus habilidades médicas u de mantenimiento.

¡Cómo se atrevían a tratarlas de ese modo! ¡Bastardos androides mal agradecidos!

— ¡¿Cómo pueden decir eso?! —9S bramó en cólera, cuando vio que las tiraban en una de las camillas como si fueran basura desechable.

— ¿Ha? —mencionó el atacado, alzando una de sus cejas—. ¿Acaso no sabes que estas androides son defectuosas y tienen la culpa de que los humanos casi se extingan y nos abandonaran para irse a la Luna? —escupió sus palabras con cizaña y le lanzó al escáner una mirada venenosa.

— ¡Atrévete a decir eso otra vez, no las conoces de nada! —envainando su sable, 9S amenazó por impulso.

—Nines…—calmó su compañera, colocando su mano en los tensos hombros del mencionado.

Regresando en sí al sentir el toque de su _amada_, el muchacho apretó los dientes en un intento de controlar la creciente ira en su interior y luego liberó un sonoro suspiro, tratando así de serenarse a la par que desvanecía su espada. Aunque seguía enojado con las injusticias que tuvieron que sufrir las pelirrojas, él sabía que estaba comportándose fuera de sus estándares lógicos y, por lo tanto, su actuar violento no estaba del todo justificado.

Los dos hombres androides chasquearon la lengua en señal de molestia y se retiraron de ahí por la mirada estricta que les lanzaba su líder, refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Si bien fueron «aleados» de la aparente extinta YoRHa, ese _mocoso _no tenía el derecho de faltarles al respecto por simplemente decir la _verdad_.

—Realmente es una pena que la hayamos perdidos, yo siempre las consideré miembros preciados de esta resistencia, pero, si de por si fue difícil convencer a los demás integrantes que las aceptaran, no pude hacer mucho para cambiar sus tratos despectivos —se lamentó Anemone, apretando los puños de la impotencia.

2B se mantenía en silencio, contemplando como su querido 9S derramaba lagrimas del más puro sufrimiento de perdida, preso de un enorme sentimiento de culpa. Ella misma estaba agradecida con esas dos –sin llegar a conocerlas del todo–, por como lo cuidaron y apoyaron en su tortuoso recorrido, al ella morir a manos de A2 y dejarlo solo a su suerte, pensando ingenuamente que su muerte era lo mejor para no lastimarlo al enloquecer con el virus, sin siquiera pensar en las repercusiones u consecuencias que desencadenaría su perdida a la psique del escáner.

— ¿N-No hay nada que podamos hacer…? —9S imploró a su Pod, para que ella les hiciera un último chequeo a los cadáveres de las gemelas.

Él no se veía capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta.

—Informe: Las Unidades Devola y Popora se encuentran en un estado de deceso provocado por la pasada lucha en apoyo a la Unidad 9S —mencionó la Pod, iniciando el análisis. 9S se mordió el labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo _sangrar_—, sus circuitos internos están casi quemados por completo, la fuente de combustible aún es funcional, pero su matriz cerebral tiene un bloqueo provocado por un fuerte choque eléctrico y una programación que les impide retomar el proceso de reactivación por protocolos establecidos—continuó la Pod—. Hipótesis: Las unidades Devola y Popora se encuentran en un estado de _Coma Inducido_ el cual equivale, a _muerte cerebral_.

Era su culpa, lo sabía. Incluso cuando realmente no las obligó a que lo auxiliaran en la invasión de la Torre, había seguido adelante, respetando sus últimos deseos hasta el final, sin mirar atrás o preocuparse el cómo ellas estarían cuando cumpliera su cometido. Tal pensar de su anterior actuar le llenaba de un asco tremendo hacia su ser, una escoria de lo más bajo cegado por la_ venganza_.

Pero cuando 9S se deliberaba que todo estaba perdido, súbitamente las memorias de Popora asaltaron su mente, propinándole una idea bastante arriesgada.

—Aún podemos hacer algo —musitó, cesando su llanto—. Si logro reprogramarlas, quitándoles el sentimiento de culpa, puede que regresen.

—Advertencia: Las Unidades Devola y Popora son modelos muy antiguos con una matriz delicada y complicada de tratar, cualquier error puede provocar daños irreversibles a la unidad 9S —notificó el Pod 042.

El albino, ignorando las advertencias del Pod, clavó sus orbes vendados hacia los de 2B, suplicante. Y como si ella le leyera la mente, asintió en sigilo, porque confiaba totalmente en él y en sus capacidades. Al tener la aprobación de 2B, 9S observó decidido a las gemelas postradas, y con el apoyo de Anemone, las recostó como era debido en la camilla para seguidamente hacer que las dos se tocaran de las manos.

Inhalando y exhalando para enfocarse, 9S ideó una manera poco convencional para proceder con su hackeo doble: Las pelirrojas estaban conectadas desde su nacimiento, comprendía que hackearlas por separados no iba a servir de mucho, así que necesitaba tomar ese riesgo de ejecutarlo al mismo tiempo. Eso le iba a suponer una fuerte carga a su Caja Negra, un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar con tal de acallar su consciencia y agradecerles a ambas lo que hicieron por él, obsequiándoles una nueva oportunidad de vida, esta vez, sin culpas ni pecados que no le correspondían cargar en primer lugar.

Dando una última respiración y colocando ambas manos al frente, el androide escáneador expulsó su infalible tecnología avanzada en unos destellos parpadeantes de luz pixelada e inició el hackeo. Su cuerpo quedó estático y de rodillas, al frente de un círculo luminoso que no dejaba de tiritar mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de Devola y Popora con la luz antes mencionada.

2B se hincó para sostenerlo de los hombros, puesto que, desde su posición, solo eso podía hacer por él; ella _rezó_ internamente para que todo saliera bien…

** _ . _ **

** _ ._**

* * *

**¡Aquí otro capítulo!**

**Me estoy sorprendiendo por la cantidad de disciplina que me ando auto-imponiendo para ser constante por una vez en mi vida y seguir mis actualizaciones :'v**

**No dejarme jugar The Last Of Us hasta que, por lo menos tenga 10 capítulos publicados, me está ayudando mucho, aunque me lastima porque me muero por jugarlo ;u;**

**Lo que hago por amor x2.j p g**

**Tuve que dividir el capítulo en dos porque ya alcancé las 8,000 palabras y no termino...Superé mi limité... c:**

**Y con respecto al capítulo, todo se originó porque AMO demasiado a las gemelas, luego de mi adorada esposa 6O, ellas dos son mis otras esposas (Esposas que también me matan, why Yoko Taro?, que tan infeliz tengo que ser para que seas feliz?! ctm ;-;). Originalmente planeaba revivir a 6O, pero no encontré una forma que se vea "realista" sin que se viera forzado, así que, con el dolor de mi corazón, tuve que desistir a ese fanservice e inicié mi plan B, lo que me hizo idear varias ideas decisivas que a la larga terminó por formar la trama lineal del fic, porque, como saben, esto originalmente era una serie de One-Shot supuestamente independiente sin una trama en sí, sin embargo, ya que me decidí juntarlo todo, lo menos que podía hacer era crear una trama "coherente" al mismo tiempo que me doy mi necesario auto-fanservice~**

**Por lo que, fumándome la hierba que consume Yoko Taro para crear las historias de sus juegos (?) Le pregunté a mis Ovar*os si podía revivir a mis dos esposas y dijeron que simón 7u7 (?**

**Desde ahora advierto que me tomaré unas libertades con el Hackeo, tomando en cuenta la jugabilidad de 9S, digo, yo no vi que el pudiera manipular/hakear dos maquinas al mismo tiempo, mis más de 99 horas no mienten! (Espero no estarla cagando...;n;), por ende, que lo haga en mi fic debería de suponer varios riesgos.**

**Además, me gustó jugar con 9S padeciendo un posible estrés post traumatico por toda la mierda que tuvo que pasar en el juego..., si todo sale como quiero, será importante a lo largo del fic, así que estén atentos a las pistas que ando dejando~**

**Otra cosa, aclaro que estoy escribiendo el nombre de Popola como Popora a grede, porque en mi país, "Popola" es el nombre coloquial que recibe el órgano reproductor femenino, y me da un ataque de risa mezclado con incomodidad xd**

**Así que decidí ponerle una R para sentirme mejor, también se me había ocurrido usar la romanización del japonés "Deboru, Poporu" pero mientras escribía no me convenció del todo, entonces, si a ustedes le parece mejor que use la romanización japonesa a ponerle la R a "Popola" me lo dejan saber en los comentarios.**

**Agrego, estoy casi segura que 2B no llegó a hablar directamente con Devola y Popora, si mi memoria no me falla (tengo un mes que no toco el juego) la tienda de ellas se abre con 9S en la ruta C(Espero no estarla cagando x2..). Si se lo preguntan, 2B sabe que ayudaron a 9S cuando los Pods la ponían al tanto de la situación en el capítulo 1. Con respecto a Anemone, considerando su personalidad, pese a que los androides repudian a esos modelos por el fallo del Proyecto Gestalt, siento que Anemone no las llegó a odiar del todo y posiblemente, como líder apreciaba las cualidades de ambas y al mismo tiempo, aceptaba la decisión ellas de cargar con lo pesado por la culpa que sienten. No sé que tan canon sea, pero me llevaré de mi intuición, tomándolo como otro headcanon~**

**Por último, logré terminar esta parte del capítulo luego de pasar por una rara odisea, en donde después de llegarme la pantalla se me quemó el cable conector a los dos días... ignorando las ganas de matarme por mi terrible mala suerte :'v ,cuando estaba a punto de tirar todo a la mierda, un amigo me ayudó a comprar dicho cable por Ebay, justamente llegó el viernes pasado y recuperé mis ganas de vivir (?)**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agradado QuQ «3**

**PD: Ni-gō es la forma japonesa de escribir Número dos, así le dice Anemone cuando nos encontramos con ella, me gusta mucho como suena en japonés, es más genial que Number two xd**

**Recuerden que A2 tendrá un Mini Fic Spin Off desde su punto de vista, ahí pondré con más detalle el reencuentro con Anemone. Avisaré cuando sea subido con antelación~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightlight_S:
> 
> Yo digo que se estaba haciendo la orgullosa :'v  
(Mentira, no me acordaba de eso y creo que ya la cagué....)
> 
> My friend, me haz iluminado, ni siquiera me sabía el nombre y lo dejé solamente como visor. En pocas palabras, no metí tanto la pata como creía :'D
> 
> ¡Si lo sé! Es uno de mis headcanon, por eso me gusta quitarle la venda cuando están en un momento intimo uwu  
La escena con las 2B Copys se volvió mi favorita del todo el juego, es tan perfecta sadasdasdasdasd *-*
> 
> Me alegra mucho que me hayas comentado, y de nuevo, lamento tanto la tardanza, me siento de la mierda por no cumplir, argg el universo me odia...  
Con respecto al delicioso (? no te puedo prometer nada, no sirvo para eso...pero lo intentaré :'3
> 
> GCFF:  
Ay Dios, aún no me creo que me estés leyendo, soy demasiado feliz que podría morir, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME! :'DDDD!  
Y explicas perfectamente una de las razones por la cual los amo con la intensidad de mil soles :')  
_______________
> 
> En fin, sin nada más que decir, me dejan su opinión si lo desean ;u;
> 
> Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo sin falta!
> 
> Sayonara~


	4. resp[O]nsanbilidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Propuesta: Para mejor lectura, escuchar los Ost Song Of The Ancients - Atonement, versión Hacking y luego Vocal.

_«Tu propia conciencia puede ser el peor de los enemigos»._

** _._ **

** _._ **

Entrar de nuevo al _mundo _del Hackeo trajo consigo unos muy malos recuerdos, siendo más específicos, cuando intentaron arrebatarle sus preciadas memorias de 2B en el asalto a la Unidad de Recuperación de Recursos en la Ciudad Anegada. La sensación de desesperación, rabia, impotencia y tristeza la podía sentir como si hubiese sido ayer, ocasionando que esto fuera un amargo recordatorio que esta vez, preferiría olvidar.

—Propuesta: Esa forma no es la más apropiada para proseguir con el Hackeo —la Pod 153 señaló a su unidad, que ahora se presentaba en forma de una pequeña nave blanquecina.

El chico acató la sugerencia al instante, haciendo que su consciencia tomara la forma de su cuerpo terrenal, como si fuera una imagen fantasmal u holográfica de él mismo, convocando a su vez su devota espada, la cual parecía una representación de luz al igual que su Pod.

—Andando.

Dejando atrás cualquier muestra de incomodidad, apuró el paso en aquel espacio blanco a simple vista vacío: Con largos pasillos, escaleras flotantes,_ puzzles_ aparentemente complejos y muros_ interminables_, se dio paso por todas ellas usando el ingenio digno de su modelo. El tiempo ahí le figuraba relativo, pero inusualmente molesto y alargado, porque veía como su progresar no dejaba de ser interrumpido por el mismo entorno empeñado en impedir su avanzar; cambiando constantemente y cerrándole el paso como si de un laberinto cambiante se tratase, sin olvidar tampoco al infalible sistema defensivo que no le cedía ni un respiro, atacándolo sin piedad al descubrir su invasión. Más adelante, llegando a un punto que parecía una enorme torre alzada rodeada de muros cubiertos por escalones mal ordenadas, las voces afligidas de ambas androides se escuchaban en los alrededores como un eco gutural. Estaba cerca, 9S pensó esperanzado. Su Pod analizaba todo detenidamente para darle respaldo, ofreciendo un camino más seguro a su unidad delegada.

El Androide aceptó la sugerencia y decidió rodear la especie de atalaya, encontrando así, una entrada trasera muy conveniente. Pero se dio cuenta que contenía un seguro lógico antiguo que emulaba una cerradura electrónica del mundo real, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él no tenía idea del cómo proceder a manipular. Al tocarlo por mera curiosidad, percibió de pronto una clase de punzada muy dolorosa en su núcleo, provocando que la imagen de su ser empezara a disiparse como si de estática se tratase.

—Advertencia: Sobrecalentamiento inminente de la _Black Box_. Propuesta: Abortar la misión y proceder con los protocolos de mantenimiento—alertó la Pod con persistencia.

—C-Cállate…—masculló 9S, sosteniendo su pecho al son de su agitada respiración.

El daño se estaba volviendo insoportable, no obstante, debía de continuar y mantenerse firme, por ende y usando su habilidad, se aplicó una vacuna lógica momentánea que retrasaría lo inevitable. 9S, respirando entrecortadamente mientras sentía mermar el dolor de forma gradual, terminó irguiéndose tambaleante para luego clavar sus ojos vendados a la entrada bloqueada, con el semblante muy serio.

—Pod, aplica un análisis completo de la interfaz que compone esta imitación de cerradura electrónica, en busca de cualquier mínimo error en su procedimiento programado.

—Recibido.

Entretanto la Pod cumplía su encargo, 9S tuvo que ponerse alerta al sentir una presencia enemiga cercana. Lastimosamente, su intuición poco después probó estar en lo cierto, teniendo ahora la necesidad de defenderse tanto a él como a su unidad de apoyo táctico.

—Reporte: Inhabilitación momentánea del _overclocking. _Reactivación irremediable en ciento veinte segundos.

— ¡Entendido!

Esquivando varios proyectiles mortíferos, les proporcionó el golpe de gracia a varios enemigos próximos con su espada de luz. Luego, con un movimiento rápido y certero usando el sable, la impactó en la cerradura que parpadeaba erráticamente, haciendo desaparecer así, la compuerta en unos destellos pixelados.

— ¡Rápido! —adentrándose en la entrada de la torre, alertó a la Pod quien estaba a punto de recibir un disparo.

La unidad flotante lo siguió sin perder ni un segundo, y ambos un poco más tarde, presenciaron como la antigua compuerta volvía a reensamblarse como un rompecabezas digital, dejándolos atrapados dentro. Dando un suspiro de alivio momentáneo, 9S miró hacia al frente, firme, observando que había una enorme escalera rodeando la estructura virtual. Supuso que debía de subirlas si quería llegar más lejos, pero le parecía demasiado fácil en caso de ser cierto.

No debía de bajar la guardia.

Apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada de luz, y se quedó meditando durante un corto periodo de tiempo antes de decidir emprender la marcha que lo llevaría hasta la cima, en donde intuía se encontraba la conciencia atrapada de las gemelas. Aunque al principio no apareció nada sospechoso entre más ascendía por aquellos largos escalones, notaba ciertas grietas entre las paredes del espacio y de súbito, sintió una sensación familiar asomarse en su pecho, como si las hubiera visto antes.

Ignorando la sensación que le atormentaba inicialmente, de un instante al otro tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para poder esquivar una bola de energía oscura que iba directo hacia él. Al aterrizar firme, se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de enemigos voladores y un muro de esferas negras, inertes. Era como si las mismas Devola y Popora estuvieran impidiéndole el paso, puesto que, las voces abatidas de las gemelas volvieron a resonar como un eco perpetuo en el lugar; diciendo varias palabras poco descifrables en un idioma que 9S no reconocía. Con seguridad, se trataba de un lenguaje humano que se había perdido con el tiempo.

—Pod, solicito apoyo de corto alcance mediante la liberación de armamento láser.

—Recibido.

La unidad flotante, aprobando la orden, dividió su cabeza rectangular horizontalmente para sacar a la vista su equipo requerido, y de éste comenzó a cargar energía por unos segundos que después liberaría al mandato de su unidad.

— ¡Fuego!

El demoledor disparo de luz fue soltado al oír su demanda, impactando de lleno en el centro del muro y dejando una apertura circular lo suficiente espaciosa para que 9S pudiera infiltrarse.

Al pasar por el otro lado –tomando un impulso con un salto hacia adelante–, no tardó ni un minuto en encontrar nuevamente el mismo muro que antes y, en consecuencia, el muchacho tuvo que ordenarle a su Pod repetir la acción unas cuantas veces más si quería seguir aproximándose a su meta. Inclusive, llegó un momento en donde el rayo láser de su Pod no era lo suficiente potente, provocando que él también tuviera la necesidad de atacar de frente, recibiendo al contacto de su espada, punzantes choques de descargas eléctricas y un dolor continuo que le quitaba el aliento y perforaba lo profundo de sus circuitos sensitivos.

Con su imagen más debilitada y sintiendo como la temperatura de su núcleo no dejaba de aumentar de forma peligrosa, sabía que, si no se daba prisa, el tiempo no le iba a ser suficiente a menos que arriesgara su vida. Y como si fuera un rayo, el pensamiento de 2B se adueñó de él, deteniendo su paso mientras recuperaba la respiración y descansaba su espalda en una esquina: ¿Sería capaz de seguir arriesgándose de esa manera? ¿Podía ser egoísta de nuevo con ella, quien ha aguantado tantas cosas, sola? ¿Valía la pena acallar su conciencia a costa de su propia felicidad?

El chico alzó su vista sobre su cabeza, comprobando que la cúspide de su recorrido se encontraba ya a tan solo 5 metros de distancia. Aspiró; solo un poco más, un último esfuerzo y todo terminaría bien para los tres.

Al menos, quería seguir siendo optimista…

Usando el resto de fuerza que le quedaba, y sintiendo sus pies tan pesados cual toneladas, 9S terminó de subir los últimos peldaños, llegando por fin, a una estructura circular envuelta de paredes agrietadas que emanaban una luz tan negra como la noche. En el centro, él observó a ambas gemelas sosteniéndose de las manos y rodeadas de una barrera con un algoritmo de auto cierre, recostadas en el aire de forma tal, que se presenciara como si flotaran libremente a unos centímetros por encima de una colocación cuadrada que simulaba una especie de cama.

A primera vista, parecía como si las pelirrojas estuvieran solamente dormidas.

Antes de que 9S siquiera pudiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, un sin números de esferas negras comenzaron a aparecer rápidamente dentro de aquella región del hackeo y en seguida, las fisuras de las paredes no hicieron más que expandirse, junto a la imagen virtual de las gemelas la cual comenzaba a deshacerse con lentitud.

— ¡AH! ¡Fuera de mi camino! —gritó iracundo y se lanzó al ataque.

La Pod lo acompañó dando su apoyo mediante disparos constantes de energía láser.

—Advertencia: Temperatura de la_ Black Box_ aumentando a niveles críticos.

El androide escáneador –ignorando a su Pod–, se las apañó a duras penas mientras aguantaba el dolor que no hacía más que aumentar entretanto esquivaba, atacaba y destruía a los enemigos que le impedían acercarse a las unidades idénticas.

Pero, de un momento a otro, a modo de un golpe de suerte inesperado, 9S percibió como su nivel de combate mejoraba progresivamente al compás del enfriamiento interno, reduciendo la fatiga de forma exponencial. Así que, encontrándose de súbito en óptimas condiciones de manera milagrosa, terminó con el resto de los adversarios en un santiamén. En otro momento le preguntaría a su Pod lo que había pasado, aunque la resonancia de su _Black Box_ se sentía demasiado familiar…

Meneando la cabeza de lado a lado para enfocarse, 9S se acercó trotando hacia la barrera de luz, decepcionado. Pensó que aquella desaparecería al culminar con el sistema defensivo, como funcionaba normalmente en los demás hackeos que había hecho con anterioridad. Por esa razón, en un arrebato de ira, golpeó con fuerza la barrera usando ambos puños mientras lanzaba maldiciones de la más pura frustración. Porque, si al destruir a los enemigos no desactivaba aquella protección, él:

¡No podía hacer nada contra un algoritmo de cierre automático!

Peor aún, si éste era similar al de la cerradura electrónica que bloqueaba el ascensor de la Torre blanca, la única posible solución era permitir que sus datos de autoconciencia perdieran el control, para que el aumento de energía resultante tuviese la mínima probabilidad de paralizar temporalmente la barrera y culminar con el Hackeo, terminando así, la reprogramación que les daría una nueva vida a las androides idénticas.

¡Eso significaba arriesgar su nuevo futuro con 2B!

Imaginar llegar tan lejos solo para volverse un egoísta…No, sabía que ella lo entendería, los Pod's podrían volver a reconstruirlo y en todo caso, comenzar de cero tampoco es que fuera algo nuevo para él. Entonces, se colocó de frente, inquebrantable y disparó su energía pixelada hacia la barrera, que tal y como supuso, la repelía como si no le hiciera efecto alguno.

— ¡Devola, Popora! —clamó desde lo profundo de su garganta—, ¡sé que es difícil dejar atrás el pasado o ir en contra de nuestra programación, incluso, yo mismo sigo deseando el toque de algo que no existe…! —su voz flaqueó por unos segundos tras decir lo último—. ¡Pero eso ya no importa, no tienen que seguir cargando una culpa que no les corresponde!

La región del hackeo, tras él pronunciar aquello, comenzó a temblar como si sufriera un terremoto de gran escala, cayendo a la vez algunos escombros digitales en los alrededores, escombros que su Pod disparaba para que no lo interrumpieran.

—9…S… —musitaron al unísono, ambas unidades—. D-Detente…

— Alerta: Errores detectados en los datos personales de la unidad 9S. Propuesta: Abortar la Misión y proceder con los protocolos de mantenimiento —advirtió la Pod con obstinación.

Omitiendo nuevamente las advertencias de la Pod, el androide continuó presionando con su habilidad, sintiendo como si se desgarrara por dentro por la energía _corrupta_ que estaba recibiendo en retroalimentación. A estas alturas, 9S no podía comprender la razón de que aún estuviera vivo con toda la presión que estaba recibiendo su núcleo.

— ¡Ustedes no tienen nada que ver con el fallo del proyecto Gestalt! —prosiguió 9S, sin vacilar.

—N-No lo entenderías… —contestaron ellas, en una débil voz.

—D-De hecho…lo entiendo más de lo que creen —cerró los ojos unos segundos, buscando la valentía que necesitaría para confesar su pecado—: Mi propio ser está basado en la unidad No.9, uno de los primeros androides en poseer una _Black Box_, que, a su vez, está basada en los núcleos de las maquinas. ¿Saben que hizo mi primer «yo» cuando se enteró de eso?

Las pelirrojas guardaron silencio, intrigadas.

—Mató a su creador en un ataque de locura, por sentirse asqueado y traicionado, porque, después de todo, desde el principio fuimos creados como chivos expiatorios. Nunca existieron realmente humanos en la Luna…YoRHa se creó únicamente para darnos a nosotros los androides, una razón de seguir luchando en una guerra sin sentido.

Devola y Popora espabilaron de la sorpresa, agitadas.

—Si ustedes son culpables por los errores de las otras modelos Devola y Popora que fracasaron en proteger la humanidad. ¿Qué diferencia hay conmigo? —una sonrisa amarga surcó sus labios—… De ser el _responsable_, indirecto por la caída de mis camaradas y provocarle tanto dolor a la _mujer_ que tanto _amo_.

—N-Nosotras…

El estremecimiento de la zona empezó a detenerse sucesivamente tras escuchar conmovidas, dichas palabras.

—Tú misma lo dijiste en tus memorias, Popora, en lo que ti concierne, tú eres tú, y solo existe una Devola…Entonces ¿Qué significado tiene sentir una culpa ajena?

Sintiendo una clase de fuerza extraña golpearlas con potencia, como si fuera un poderoso rayo de energía, de repente las pelirrojas abrieron sus ojos verdosos, cayendo de espaldas justamente a la colocación cuadrada impregnada en el suelo, y ambas, aún debilitadas, se apresuraron a acercarse al costado de la barrera de luz.

— ¡Ya para 9S, por favor, no te arriesgues más! —exclamó Popora, preocupada por el deplorable estado del escáner.

— ¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda, nosotras estamos bien así! —secundó Devola, simulando su enojo.

—Alerta: Errores detectados en la funcionalidad de la unidad.

—Solo…un poco más… —masculló 9S, notando como la barrera desaparecía al compás de las grietas que rodeaban aquella región, recuperando, despacio, su color puramente blanco.

El cuerpo semi inconsciente del joven cayó posteriormente al traspasar la barrera, siendo recibido por los brazos de las gemelas. Popora no aguantaba sus lágrimas y Devola intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, hacerse la fuerte.

—Eres un estúpido… ¿Lo sabías? —recriminó Devola, con un alarmante nudo en la garganta.

—9S… —sollozó Popora, notando como la imagen virtual del androide se desvanecía con una lentitud demasiado dolorosa de contemplar.

—U-Ustedes t-también, merecen…vivir… —musitó el muchacho con su último aliento, mostrando en los labios una pequeña sonrisa genuina y percibiendo como su propia conciencia se esfumaba en un espacio inmaculado, regalándole la misma sensación que experimentó cuando _moría_ en la cima de Torre.

_Mi salvación se está desvaneciendo _ _y mi cuerpo está muriendo._  
_El cielo aún está oscuro._

— ¡9S!

Las pelirrojas presenciaron, desconcertadas, el fin de la imagen virtual del joven androide, como si fueran partículas de luz tan blancas como el resplandor único de la luna llena.

.H A C K E O C O M P L E T A DO.

**.·.**

2B se hincó para sostenerlo de los hombros, ya que, desde su posición, solo eso podía hacer por él. Verlo estático y tan vulnerable mientras realizaba su tarea, le trajo consigo viejas memorias agridulces: Los primeros 9S siempre dependían totalmente de su habilidad innata. Si bien su trabajo inicial fue vigilarlo y ejecutarlo cada vez que accediera ilegalmente al servidor del Búnker, también le produjo un extraño sentimiento de protección entre más peleaba a su lado:

¿Cómo alguien tan frágil podía hacer todo ese trabajo de recolección de datos en territorio enemigo?

El Hackeo era su arma, pero un arma de doble filo, porque, al fin al cabo, para defenderse de ataques físicos no servía de nada y su cuerpo tampoco estaba hecho para resistir muchos daños, como normalmente lo haría una unidad especializada en el combate como ella. Era angustiante tener que estar atenta a su _bienestar_ mientras estaban en el campo de batalla. Tal vez fue aquello lo que hizo plantearle a la comandante que le asignaran una espada y le programaran mejores habilidades de ofensiva. En su momento la sugerencia había sido rechazada; lo último que quería la directora, era que fuera más difícil matarlo en cuanto su curiosidad se saliera de control y pusiera en riesgo la organización.

Mas lo terminó aceptando cuando uno de los 9S terminó muriendo por un ataque sorpresivo de máquinas altamente destructivas en la vieja fábrica abandonada, demasiadas como para pelear por su cuenta, y su Hackeo se vio enfuscado por andar justo en lo horno de aquel sitio, en consecuencia, la señal al ser totalmente inestable mezclado por la agrupación enemiga, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él pereciera sin la oportunidad de subir una copia de seguridad al Búnker. Tras su muerte, perdieron una información muy valiosa de la próxima estrategia adversaria, una información que era posible, jamás tuvieran otra oportunidad de recuperar si no tomaban nuevas medidas drásticas.

Así fue como ella terminó enseñándole a usar la espada. En los comienzos de sus instrucciones, el _siguiente_ 9S no lograba enfocarse ni concebía el por qué debía de aprender a usar un arma, cuando su modelo no era de batalla principalmente. Pese a ignorar los diversos desvaríos del escáner, debía de admitir que éste terminó siendo un gran alumno, sin embargo, mientras 2B hacía menos su tutela al darle todo el crédito a la programación, el chico quedó encantado y agradecido con ella a niveles indescriptibles. Y ¿Cómo no? La hizo prometer casi a la fuerza, eufórico, que, si aprendía en el tiempo establecido antes de su próxima misión de reconocimiento, ella lo apodaría «Nines».

Le pareció tan tierna su reacción exagerada cuando ella, resignada, volvió a llamarlo así…y por un pequeño instante, su inquebrantable regla «Las emociones están prohibidas», había quedado olvidada, regocijándose con ese nuevo sentimiento inexplicable que se apoderaba de su ser en aquel momento.

Le dolía tanto que él no pudiera _recordarla_ y creyó, todo ese tiempo, que cada 9S era un ser totalmente diferente al anterior por ella arrebatarle sus preciadas memorias, pero algunos vestigios se quedaron con él como si estuvieran gravado de manera imborrable en su núcleo, dándole cierta esperanza y volviendo ineludible, su innegable apego emocional –prohibido– hacia el joven escáner siempre que _renacía_.

—Advertencia: Sobrecalentamiento inminente de la _Black Bo_x proveniente de la unidad 9S.

El aviso del Pod la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, y al enfocarse, ella misma pudo sentir el cambio de temperatura inestable en su cuerpo al toque, asumiendo que allá dentro, las cosas debían de estar muy complicadas para 9S. Quería detenerlo, deseaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo, que él regresara a salvo sin importar lo que pasase.

Ella no soportaría volver a perderlo otra vez.

—Pod, ¿no podemos hacer algo desde aquí? —imploró 2B, rodeando el pecho de 9S con sus brazos hasta formar una cruz protectora.

—Análisis: Es posible activar el modo de ventilación compartida, pero dependiendo del agravo de la situación, este Pod no permitirá riesgos innecesarios a su unidad encargada.

—No me importa. Proporciono todos los permisos necesarios para iniciar ese modo —ordenó sin titubear, porque con tal de ayudar y proteger a 9S, moriría si fuera necesario.

El Pod hizo varios ruiditos robóticos típicos de su unidad, analizando la situación y tratando de comunicarse telepáticamente con la Pod 153, quien acompañaba a 9S en su misión. Tras unos minutos que a 2B le parecieron eternos, el dron logró conseguir la aprobación de su alegada.

—Informe: Procedimiento aceptado. Liberación de seguro. _Black Box _disponible para la resonancia.

Sin despegarse de él, materializó la _Black Box _del torso del androide y con cuidado, su Pod sostuvo la de ella a un lado para luego juntarlas como si activaran la autodestrucción combinada. De inmediato, 2B sintió una fuerte presión envolverla con una insondable sensación de dolor, penetrante, inaguantable y, aun así, solo era la mitad de la carga que tenía que soportar 9S. Si no hubiese actuado a tiempo, era bastante probable que el albino hubiera muerto por el sobrecalentamiento de su núcleo.

Ella trataba de controlar las ganas de gritar, y pese a que su cuerpo se encontraba agitado y tembloroso, se las arregló para no flaquear y no separarse del muchacho por esos tortuosos minutos que avanzaron con una lentitud agonizante. Anemone desde su perspectiva, contempló la escena, ansiosa y en mudez. Sin duda, aquel era un acontecimiento bastante inusual; los demás individuos de la resistencia veían de reojo el acto con mucha curiosidad, sin embargo, no tenían el valor suficiente para ir en contra de los mandatos de su líder y abandonar sus puestos asignados.

—Alerta: Errores detectados en la funcionalidad de la unidad. _FFCS offline_. _NFCS offline_. Dando inicio a camuflaje de ondas radiales de corto alcance. Propuesta: Ajustes corporales y mantenimiento urgentemente requeridos en una localización a resguardo.

Justo cuando se sentía desfallecer por un apagado forzoso, la luz pixelada se detuvo de repente al expulsar a 9S hacia atrás por un pequeño impulso. La androide afianzó el abrazo, sus Cajas Negras desaparecieron en su centro y apreció como la temperatura de ambos se reducía hasta encontrarse en niveles óptimos u estables.

— ¡Nines! —la chica lo movió un poco para despertarlo, sin éxito—. ¿N-Nines?

—Informe: Los datos personales de la unidad 9S se encuentran en un estado inestable, casi corrompidos, pero se inició a tiempo la opción de auto mantenimiento mediante el proceso de respaldo emergente de los datos —anunció la Pod 153—. Fuera de aquello, el funcionamiento externo e interno de la unidad se encuentra en buen estado.

— ¿S-Sus memorias...e-estarán bien…? —preguntó 2B mientras lo recostaba en su regazo con delicadeza.

La Pod deliberó por unos segundos, buscando una respuesta asertiva, sin resultados favorables:

—Desconocido.

El_ corazón_ de 2B se _encogió _en su pecho, parecía que en cualquier momento ella cesaría su respiración, porque sentía que su mundo volvía a alejarse de sus manos impotentes.

_Esta es mi maldición._   
_La profundidad de mis pecados cometidos._

—2…B —pronunció Popora, sentándose con dificultad junto a su hermana Devola.

—Nosotras…lo sentimos, no queríamos esto… — al no tener el valor suficiente para encarar a 2B, Devola tuvo que desviar la mirada por la impotencia que la arropaba.

—No lo lamenten —limpiándose rápidamente unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus orbes vendados, se puso de pie mientras cargaba en sus brazos, cual princesa lastimada, a su amado compañero—. 9S tomó su decisión, disculparse conmigo es ir en contra de sus deseos y eso no puedo permitirlo —les lanzó una mirada fría y severa a las gemelas, las cuales se quedaron pasmadas al acto, y a pesar de que no podían apreciar los ojos de 2B por el visor, el sentimiento transmitido era fuerte y claro:

Habían sido liberadas de su injusto sentido de culpa, no obstante, sintieron de nuevo aquella sensación perdida, y esta vez, sí creían de verdad merecer ese sentimiento.

—H-Haremos todo lo posible para ayudarlo —apuró Popora, poniéndose de pie, inestable, sosteniéndose del hombre de su hermana.

—Se los agradezco…pero actualmente no están en las mejores condiciones —2B negó con un suave meneo de su cabeza—. 9S no querría que se pusieran en riesgo por él, haría menos su sacrificio.

Las androides idénticas apretaron un poco los puños en frustración; Devola chasqueaba la lengua con claro auto enojo y Popora cubría su rostro con sus manos, por las crecientes ganas de llorar.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, haré todo lo que esté en nuestro alcance —intervino Anemone—. Lo mejor ahora, es que ustedes dos descansen y que 2B se encargue de 9S.

2B asintió sin decir una sola palabra y las pellirrojas repitieron la acción de la albina. Lo último que vieron de 2B fue el cómo se adentraba, a paso lento, hacia la habitación que usaban a veces como almacén.

Ambas volvieron a recostarse casi obligadas por la líder, abrazadas: Devola consolaba a Popora entretanto le acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos rojizos, por ella estar sollozando en su pecho con pena y culpa.

Como antes decían los humanos: Su segunda oportunidad había comenzado con el pie izquierdo.

En la habitación, 2B depositó con delicadeza a 9S en una esquina de la cama doble compartida. Retiró con cuidado el visor de sus ojos cerrados y acarició las mejillas del chico con una inmensa melancolía.

¿Por qué, por qué todo tenía que terminar así?

Sin aguantarlo más, ella explotó en un llanto desgarrador.

_El reloj se ha detenido. Los mecanismos no suenan._   
_Y mi voz nunca alcanza._

Al darse cuenta de que su propio visor había quedado totalmente empapado por sus insistentes lágrimas, tuvo que retirárselo para no averiarlo y colocarlo en una esquina del estante junto al de 9S. Al menos eso pensó, fue tan automático que en verdad no supo si los había colocado en ese lugar. Su mente únicamente se enfocaba en el joven escáner, desvanecido, respirando con una paz engañosa que la lastimaba demasiado.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar en ese estado? ¿Acaso despertaría alguna vez? ¿Seguiría siendo el 9S que conocía?

_Incluso si mis plegarias no pueden recibir el perdón Yo..._

Negó.

No importaba cuanto tiempo 2B tendría que esperar su recuperación o si tendría que comenzar de nuevo, ella esperaría fiel, a su lado. Hasta que dejara de respirar, hasta que se dejara de mover, hasta que su _Black Box_ dejara de funcionar; no habría fuerza en el mundo que lo apartara de él.

No está vez. Ya no. Rompería el ciclo, no, romperá el ciclo sin fin de vida y muerte, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera y, sobre todo, aún no sabía bien el cómo, pero les devolvería sus preciadas memorias como diera lugar.

2B se sentó en una esquina de la cama y acercó sus labios hacia la frente de 9S, brindándole un suave beso, en lo que murmuraba palabras de aliento y sus insistentes lágrimas empapaban el rostro del escáner.

_Desearía que, de alguna manera, de alguna forma,_   
_Pueda salvar a cada uno de nosotros._

«Por favor, despierta…», imploró ella, aferrándose al pecho de él y esperando anhelante, lo mejor.

_Pero la verdad es que soy tan solo una chica…_

Su Pod tuvo que activar un apagado forzoso unas horas más tarde para reparar los daños ocasionados a su propia Caja Negra por la anterior resonancia peligrosa, puesto que, tercamente, ella se negaba a cerrar ni un solo ojo, vigilante.

Los Pod´s entre ellos intercambiaron información, cuestionándose si fue la mejor decisión en dejarse llevar por lo que parecía el nacimiento de los conceptos «sentimiento» y «voluntad» al liberar a sus unidades de los planes iniciales que se les fue encomendando en los comienzos del Proyecto YoRHa. Pero también querían seguir aferrándose, a que sus unidades seguirían luchando en contra ese ciclo maldito.

¿Eso realmente lo podían definir como «esperanza»?

Los Pod's al reflexionar por un largo rato más, lamentablemente no obtuvieron una respuesta asertiva, y observando a sus unidades inconscientes con incertidumbre, admitieron que el futuro de los dos androides a su parecer, se vislumbraba, _desconocido._

** . **

** . **

* * *

**(** _**Overclocking** es un término en inglés que se traduce literalmente como "sobre el reloj" y se usa en el mundo de la informática para describir el proceso de aumentar la velocidad del reloj de componentes como el CPU y el GPU para que corran más rápidamente de lo que fueron diseñados para funcionar.**)**_

**Lo siento mucho Dx**

**Me distraje con el regalo de cumpleaños de una amiga y se me olvidó actualizar :'v**

**Desde ahora agradezco profundamente a** [OmEgACeNtAuRy ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmEgACeNtAuRy/pseuds/OmEgACeNtAuRy) **i por darle una ojeada a la parte del Hackeo ( ayudarme con mis faltas) que por cierto, me costó un ovario hacer... ¡Gracias mujer! TnT**

**Hablando del Hackeo, originalmente utilizaba la traducción literal al español que vimos en el juego "Pirateo" pero me dio una catarsis y me dejó de gustar, así que mandé alv a la RAE~**

**Leyendo fanfics en ingles, he notado que al parecer tienen un headcanon común el hecho de que 2B enseñó/instruyó a 9S a usar su espada, ya que, si leemos las novelas pre juego "Memory Cage y Memory Thorn" , él solo usaba su hackeo como defensa. Sé que posiblemente le dieron la espada para que su jugabilidad no se viera aburrida o pesada al tener que hackear a cada rato, algo in game, pero igual, me gusta ese headcanon y quise darle una mención honoraria en mi fanfic~ Solo espero que la razón que me inventé no se haya visto tan sacado de mis nalgas xd**

**Lo mismo para el modo de "ventilación compartida" de la Black Box, me lo inventé, no sé realmente si existe un modo parecido, sin embargo, con lo avanzado que son esos núcleos no me extrañaría que si los tenga, digo, incluso tienen el modo de autodestrucción por reacción.**

**Con respecto al capítulo, créame que me duele más a mi que a ustedes hacerle esto a mis bebés, pero es necesario...así que tenga paciencia...agrego que el hecho de que 9S sepa lo de No.9 es algo que será explicado detalladamente más adelante, ya ordené mis ideas uwu**

**Y lamento la fumada que me di para revivir a mis esposas Devola y Popora QuQ**

**¡Es que sigo indignada con sus muertes tan injustas! Ellas también merecían una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz y yo se las daré~, confieso que las shipeo xd...culpo a las memorias de Popora, sé que es polémico pero estamos hablando del buen Yoko Taro, el incesto es "normal" en su universo, al menos del lado Drakengard~, aunque tranquilos, no me iré por el lado norteño (?) por opinión popular X'D! Les dejaré su lazo de hermandad porque también las adoro así.**

**Estoy planteándome la idea de hacer otro Spin Off centrado en ellas, de dos o 3 capítulos a lo mucho. ¡Merecen más amor dije!**

**¡Espero de todo corazón que también hayan disfrutado este capítulo! Les tendré que volver a pedir disculpas porque posiblemente no vuelva a actualizar el mes que viene...¿Por qué no puedo ser una escritora normal y escribir todo en orden? lo que pasa que inspiración-chan demandó volarse todo y escribir el capítulo 9 (y parte del 10 por la extensión) lo que me provocó un horrible bloqueo que trato de salir...las buenas noticias, es que, en mi desesperación, me re-jugué el juego por 3era vez en dificultad normal y sin misiones secundarias hasta sacar el final D *Llora sangra a ver de nuevo la muerte de su hijo 9S ; -;* y las ideas maso menos ya anda fluyendo, poniéndome manos a la obra, no obstante, no les prometo nada...así que ya saben, si no logro actualizar están enterados del por qué...(además culpo que SINoALICE me consumiera por orgullosa, a pesar de que el RPG me repele...¡Todo es tu culpa ** [OmEgACeNtAuRy ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmEgACeNtAuRy/pseuds/OmEgACeNtAuRy) **e.e)**

**Por último: ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! ¡Me hacen muy pero muy feliz! No olviden dejar su comentario diciendo que le gustó, o no le gustó (y pueda mejorar con criticas constructivas) más sus teorías conspirativas de lo que creen que podría pasar en el fic. ¡No sean tímidos! y ¡No se guarden nada! Recuerden que sus comentarios es el único móvil que tengo, como pago por todo el esfuerzo, amor y dedicación hacia este fic, ya que, si no quisiera que me leyeran no lo habría compartido para el disfrute de todos ustedes bellísimos y amados lectores «3**

**En fin, sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~**

**Saludos ;3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightlight_S : Somos dos~ Creo que es bastante obvio (? Aunque, quien sabe 7u7  
Sabía que la estaba cagando xd  
Por cierto agregué "sin conocerlas del todo" para no verme tan mal...Bueno, ya me re-jugué el juego, no volveré a cagarla, lo juro :'v  
Ya hasta las novelas me ando leyendo, las que me faltaban X'D  
¡Gracias por leer~!
> 
> GCFF: Que el/la autor/a de mi fanfic favorita me digo esto, me llena de una felicidad inmensa asdadasdasdasdas. :'D -C MUERE-
> 
> A joder, si hubiera sabido eso antes, mi esposa 6O estaría aquí, pero ya es tarde, el fic y la trama ya está pensada en mi cabeza y no puedo cambiarlo :'v  
Te agradezco que me hayas dicho, me fui a ver la Raid y SANTO JESÚS. ¿QUÉ CARAJOS CON 9S? ¡ESTÁ ROTíSIMO! Y yo aquí nerfeandolo, quedé como estúpida... sin embargo, no dejaré perder esta información, me acabas de dar una idea que si pega con lo que tengo planead. ¡Gracias por todo! *-*


	5. res[A]bios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Propuesta: Para mejor lectura, escuchar los Ost Voice of no return y Vague Hope (Cold Rain).

_«El amor lleva al miedo, _ _el miedo al odio, y el odio al lado oscuro»._

_ **.**_

_ **.** _

  
**20 de septiembre del 11945 d.C.**

—Ugh ... —abrí los ojos con lentitud, y parpadeé varias veces, logrando así, que la bruma de mi visión se aclarara, haciéndome más fácil reconocer el techo agrietado.

—Buenos días, 2B —escuché la reverberante voz robótica del Pod 042, flotando a mi alrededor junto a la Pod 153.

—Yo ... —desorientada, ladeé la cabeza y miré a mi Pod. Percibía el cuerpo muy aletargado, dificultándome la movilidad de mis articulaciones.

—Reporte: Se le tuvo que aplicar un apagado forzoso de emergencia a la unidad 2B por cuestiones de mantenimiento —contestó mi Pod sin dilatación.

¿Apagado forzoso ...? ¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de ...?

Un momento...!

—¡9S! —Recordé sobresaltada, sentándome vertiginosamente en la cama buscando a mi Nines, hasta encontrarlo igual de desvanecido a mi lado—. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo he estado apagada ?! —Exigí sable.

—Hace aproximadamente 336 horas —ahora fue el turno de la Pod 153 en responder.

—Dos semanas ... —mascullé, apretando los puños en mi regazo, no podía creer que he durado tanto tiempo inactiva—. ¿Ha habido algún cambio con 9S?

—Análisis: Estos Pod's han intentado un arduo procedimiento de cien combinaciones distintas de reinicio, sin éxito— dijo el Pod 042.

¿Tantas veces y no lograron despertarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa realmente con la conciencia de 9S? ¿El virus volvió a activarse ...?

—Hipótesis: La conciencia de la unidad 9S se encuentra disuelta y, por ende, es imposible iniciar la secuencia de arranque de sus datos —informó la Pod 153.

Una fuerte opresión apareció en mi pecho y me envolvió totalmente; mordí mi labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar y encaré a los Pod's con el semblante serio.

—¡Nines no ha desaparecido! —Bramé a la par que las lágrimas no tardaban en deslizarse impetuosas por mis mejillas.

¡Me rehúso a creer que no volverá conmigo!

—Negativo. Hemos procedido con los innumerables análisis y pruebas de arranque sin ningún resultado —negó el Pod 042.

—¡Sigan intentando! —Ordené con potencia—, todo este tiempo, 9S ha estado respirando y mientras lo haga, siempre habrá esperanza. ¡No es imposible!

—Negativo. La definición «esperanza» es poco clara —interrumpió la Pod 153.

Yo iba a replicar, pero escuché unos toques insistentes provenientes de la puerta, que me lo impidieron.

—¡¿2B?! —La voz de Anemone-san se escuchó desde el otro lado.

Con cuidado, me levanté de la cama al tiempo que retiraba las lágrimas que cubrían mi cara y la _sangre_ que salía de la herida en mi labio. Antes de apresurarme a abrirle, primero tomé mi visor del estante y me lo coloqué, estaba comenzando a ser un fastidio tener que usarlo, sin embargo, no podía negar que me transmitía una especie de calma ... y era bastante útil si deseaba ocultar mis emociones.

—¿Anemone-san? —Inquirí tras abrir la puerta.

—¡Un alivio que estés bien! —Exclamó la líder—. Ya me estaba preocupando ... ¿Y 9S?

Al verme bajar la mirada, ella entendió de inmediato.

—Perdona...

—No... tranquila, gracias por la preocupación y aguantar todas nuestras molestias —la enfrenté, regalándole una media sonrisa que más parecía una mueca forzada.

—¡Que va, chica! No son molestias —refutó, dándome unas amigables palmaditas en los hombros—. Ustedes son miembros honorarios de este campamento, así que, están bajo mi protección —la sonrisa _maternal_ que me dio, tranquilizó mi _corazón_ sin siquiera darme cuenta, por alguna razón, su _aura_ me recordaba mucho a la que irradiaba la comandante ... —, no dudes en pedirme lo que sea que necesites.

Y acarició mi cabeza con algo de ternura ... yo no lograba comprender el por qué, a pesar de las tantas perdidas y muchas derrotas hirientes que ellos pasaron mucho antes de yo ser creada, la amabilidad de Anemone-san seguía permaneciendo intacta, ciertamente era un tesoro que los miembros de la Resistencia atesoraban.

—I-Igual, quiero ser de ayuda en lo que haga falta, es lo menos que puedo hacer como a-agradecimiento —pedí algo nerviosa, apretando los puños y apartando la mirada. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a mostrarme tan emocional ante nadie, además de Nines cuando atravesaba la muralla de mi _corazón_ o con mi operadora, lo más cercano que tuve a una _amiga_ —. Por favor...

Anemone-san meditó unos segundos en silencio, con la mano en el mentón y los ojos entornados, hasta llegarle la idea que indagaba en su mente.

—Puedes ayudar a mover unas cajas en nuestro almacén.

—No hay problema, ¿lo hago ahora?

—Si gustas, no es muy urgente.

Sus expresiones eran suaves y no dejaba de mostrarme una tenue risa como si me leyera los pensamientos, me sentí expuesta ante la forma que me miraba. Yo... solo logré asentir en silencio.

Ella me dio otras palmaditas en mis hombros y me dijo que se retira, ya que tenía un asunto muy importante que resolver. Lo que sí me pareció un poco extraño, fue la seriedad con la que lo dijo, no me intimidó, pero me dio una especie de _mal presentimiento._

Negué, aquel no era algo que me consternara, Nines era mi única prioridad, por lo que me giré para mirar a los Pod's.

—Cuiden de 9S.

Mi voz sonó más severa de lo que imaginaba, sin embargo, a este punto no tenía sentido guardarme mis emociones.

—Entendido.

Respondieron sin pretextos, y lo último que vi de ambos, era como retomaban el proceso de arranque de Nines, ignorando los pitidos de error que salían tras la acción continua.

Cerré la puerta y observé minuciosamente el panorama. Una sensación nostálgica se apoderó mí, ya que recordaba nuestra primera estancia aquí.

Todo me recuerda a 9S y aprieta mi pecho con numerosas punzadas de dolor. Trato de ser fuerte, después de todo, fue su decisión ayudar a las gemelas aun cuando eso podría poner en riesgo su vida.

Además, ¿qué derecho tengo yo en recriminarle algo?

Yo, la que le ha arrebatado la vida una y otra vez, por mi detestada programación de modelo E. A veces pienso que debimos desertar, así como A2 ... no, tengo que dejar de tortúrame con el «hubiera», necesito esforzarme con esta nueva oportunidad.

Tan fácil que era decirlo ...

Los días avanzaban con frugalidad y Nines no lograba despertar aún. Mientras tanto, continué ayudando a Anemone-san con misiones diarias para distraerme; auxiliar varias veces más en el almacén, realizando encargos como pescar para Jackass o buscar piezas de las pocas máquinas violentas que quedaron y entregárselas al vendedor de suministros, pero sólo lograban acrecentar mi ansiedad. Por más que intenté concentrarme, la imagen de él postrado en cama sin moverse, volvía a mi constantemente.

—Alerta: Temperatura corporal subiendo a niveles peligrosos. Causa: Desconocida —la robótica voz de la Pod 153 me devolvió la percepción, el cual se había quedado atrapada en un mar de pensamientos pesimistas.

Puse mi mano sin guante en su frente y ardía mucho... también aprecié el cómo la respiración de Nines cambiaba de súbito a una sofocada en contraposición a la calmada de antes. Me preocupé, si los Pod's no sabían qué realizar ¿Qué podría hacer yo para ayudar? ¡Algo debía pensar!

Angustiada, les dije a los Pod's que buscarán agua fría en el riachuelo afuera del campamento con un embace y un paño limpio. Sin su ventilador interno está fallando, cavilé que podría controlar su temperatura de manera externa.

Cuando llegaron con mi encargo, lo remojé y lo pasé en su frente, notando que estaba segregando un líquido caliente en todo su cuerpo. Su uniforme se estaba empapando, entonces les pedí a los Pod's que me ayudarán a retirárselo con sumo cuidado.

Al estar únicamente en sus boxers negros, lo que hice fue pasarle el paño frío de manera uniforme en su torso, brazos, piernas, cuello y frente. La verdad, no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, yo seguía con mi ardua tarea sin parar de mantenerlo a una temperatura estable.

Intenté incluso activar su _Black Box_ para compartir el modo de ventilación compartida, sin embargo, los Pod's no lograron materializarla por un mensaje de error inminente que salía del cuerpo de 9S.

Lo último que hice en mi desesperación, fue desnudarme y recostarme encima de su torso, con la esperanza de compartir mi calor mientras los Pod's analizan más a fondo lo que le acontecía.

Y sin percatarme, me quedé dormida con los ojos llorosos.

Desperté tras unas tres horas, enojada por caer rendida en vez de cuidar más tiempo a Nines, pero, por una vez, mis plegarias fueron escuchadas al observar, como él volvía a respirar con normalidad. Sentía también la temperatura de su físico mucho más estable que antes, dándome una falsa sensación de calma.

Junté nuestras frentes y volví susurrarle palabras de apoyo, proclamándole que nunca me alejaría de su lado, sin importar el tiempo que pasara antes de su anhelado despertar.

«Te amo Nines, lo siento ...», sé que dije que no me disculparía con él antes, pero tal vez solo era una forma de auto convencerme de lo que cometía, era lo correcto, y aun cuando sentí que no podía ser así, nunca tuve la suficiente fuerza para negar una orden de la comandante, después de todo, nací como modelo ejecutor.

Lo único que podía manifestar, era bajar la cabeza sumisa y cumplir mi verdadera designación.

Ah, cuanto maldigo mi debilidad ...

Lo peor, es que me sentí impulsada a detenerlo, era como si algo malo hubiera pasado, en caso de dejarlo vivo con el conocimiento que obtuvo ilegal del servidor del Bunker, aún cuando yo no estaba al tanto de que la humanidad estaba extinta, si Adam no me lo confirmaba en nuestro enfrentamiento.

¿De dónde venía esa rara sensación mezclada con culpa?

Además de la que yo experimentaba, me sentí extraña cuando la comandante me lo presentó por primera vez como motivo de vigilancia y ejecución.

Meneé la cabeza ignorando lo otro, y acaricié la mejilla izquierda de él con añoranza.

Todo iba a estar bien, tenía que estarlo.

No gano nada en pensar en cosas que ya ocurrieron, ahora mismo Nines me necesita. Por segunda vez, tengo la oportunidad y el don de decidir de poner su bienestar por encima de los demás.

Sé que permitirme soñar un futuro juntos, no es del todo correcto, pero quiero ser positiva por una vez en mi vida. Y aunque Nines me haya perdonado la atrocidad que le cometí, estoy segura que yo jamás me lo perdonaría.

Lastimé al androide que amo ... no hay forma de que mis sentimientos hacia ti sean dignos...

No obstante ¿Puedo permitirme ser un poco egoísta? ¿Puedo anhelar un futuro a tu lado? ¿Es válido que te deseé con todas mis fuerzas?

«Nines...».

Voy a luchar por ti, ¿me oyes ahora? ¡Porque pienso gritarlo fuerte!

Nines, eres mi mundo y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para lograr que despiertes. No dejaré que pase de nuevo, no lo soportaría...

Con pesar, me alejé de él. Hoy las gemelas llegan de su expedición en el desierto y con sus habilidades de mantenimiento, casi a la altura de los modelos H, arreglarán cualquier daño interno que pudo provocar el aumento de su temperatura corporal.

No las culpo realmente, en estos días ellas se han portado muy atentas con Nines, aunque a veces logran incomodarme por la cercanía de ambas con él, una sensación que hace arder mi pecho con rabia. La última vez que sentí algo así, fue cuando 9S ayudó a esa modelo E sin memoria, estaba enojada con él por ser tan amable con otra androide, que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar –o darle la verdadera importancia– al hecho de que volvió a descubrir la existencia de esa designación en YoRHa.

Fui a vestirme y le pedí a los Pod's que hicieran lo mismo con él. De manera lógica no había razón para dejarlo semi desnudo, además, tampoco dejaré que otros androides lo vean así.

Solo yo tenía el «derecho».

... A veces me asusto de lo egoísta que puedo ser cuando se trata de Nines.

—Aviso: Nueva actualización disponible en nuestro software operativo. Se estima que el tiempo de descarga sea de 168 horas. Propuesta: Aceptarla para mejor rendimiento de las unidades de apoyo Táctico —anunció de repente el Pod 042.

—¿Tanto?

Normalmente sólo duraban unas dos horas como máximo.

—Hipótesis: Sin la disponibilidad del servidor del Búnker, acceder a los datos de la red operativa de los Pod's, es escabroso. Sugerencia: Dejar que ambos Pod's procedamos con la actualización, se espera que será provechosa para indagar más a fondo en el problema de reinicio que padece la unidad 9S —dijo ahora la Pod 153.

—Está bien ... —acepté, no dejaré pasar ninguna oportunidad que pueda ayudar a Nines—. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

Ya vestida, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí; si tenía suerte, encontraría a las gemelas sentadas en su sitio de siempre.

—Recibido.

Fue lo último que oí de los Pod's tras salir y cerrar la puerta detrás mío.

**. ·.**

  
Pod 042: Contacto iniciado entre el Pod 042 y la Pod 153.

Pod 042: Consulta, ¿está bien aceptar la actualización? Ambos somos Pod's renegados por ir el contra de la red. El riesgo a tomar es irracional.

Pod 153: ...

Pod 153: En estas circunstancias, no creo que lo «irracional» tenga algún significado válido para nosotros.

Pod 042: ...

Pod 042: Concuerdo. Nuestro deber es proteger nuestras unidades por encima de todo.

Pod 153: jeje, cada vez suena más «emocional».

Pod 042: He reunido y analizado más datos al respecto. Considero que este sentimiento inusualmente protector hacia nuestras unidades, ha sido un factor importante en nuestra constante evolución.

Pod 153: Afirmativo. Es una sensación «agradable».

Pod 042: Confirmo. Especulación, al acceder a la actualización volveremos a estar en mira de la red y puede poner en riesgo la seguridad de las unidades sobrevivientes del proyecto YoRHa, aun así ¿quieres aceptar el riesgo?

Pod 153: ...

Pod 042: ...

Pod 153: Requerimiento aceptado. No cambiará nuestro objetivo primordial. Sin importar qué los pronósticos estén en contra desde el primer día, no dejaré que la conciencia de mi unidad se pierda.

Pod 042: Eso sonó bastante «maternal».

Pod 153: ...

Pod 153: El término sigue siendo abstracto, lo guardaré en mi lista para analizar más tarde.

Pod 142: Enterado. ¿Estas lista?

Pod 153: Puedes proceder.

Pod 042: Entendido. Verificando carga solar, cálculo estimado de consumo válido hasta 175 horas. Comprobación de datos, funcional. Activando modo suspendido e inicio de descarga.

«Pod 153 a Pod 042, no mueras ...».

«Pod 042 a Pod 153, incapaz de responder ...».

**. ·.**

  
Al ver a Anemone-san en el centro de mando, le pregunté dónde estaban Devola y Popora ya que no las encontré en donde pensaba. Ella me dijo que deberían de llegar en el resto del día pero que no sabía el tiempo con exactitud.

Asentí decaída y le inquirí otra vez si había más cosas para asistir en el campamento, para mí mala suerte, precisamente ese día todo estaba en orden por lo que no tenía nada con que distraerme.

Tal vez debería recostarme con Nines como antes...

—¡Anemone-san!

Una voz un poco conocida resonó en los alrededores, estoy segura que la había oído unas pocas veces en el Búnker.

Era masculina pero medio _infantil_ , como la mayoría de los modelos S, pero ¿cómo es esto posible?

—Ah, 4S. Si ya volvió significa que mi encargo está en proceso. Lo siento 2B, tengo un asunto urgente.

Sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte, salió a paso rápido del campamento.

— ¿4...S?

— ¿Eh? ¿Señorita, A2?

Efectivamente se trataba de un modelo S, portaba el mismo uniforme negro que 9S, si no fuera por su pelo azabache con degradado en verde oscuro –y con mechones un poco más cortos en su frente–, fuera idéntico a él.

—Pero ¿cómo sobreviste?

Al darme cuenta que pensé en voz alta, bajé la mirada y cubrí mi boca con vergüenza.

—Tú no eres ella ... —musitó 4S, decepcionado—. Debí imaginarlo, tu cabello es corto y usas el uniforme en buen estado. ¿Pero qué me pasa? ¡Tengo que estar ciego!

Cuando levanté la mirada, vi que se sobaba las sienes con fastidio.

—Lo siento...

—Descuida —suspiró—, eres un modelo B ¿verdad? Aunque no seas la señorita A2, me alegra encontrar a más sobrevivientes. Yo soy 4S ¿y tú?

—2B —dije a secas, no creo que sea buena idea decir que en verdad soy un tipo E.

4S calló por unos segundos, como si me examinara minuciosamente en busca de mi propensa mentira.

—Oh, ¿2B? Creo haber escuchado de ti. ¿Eres la androide que siempre andaba con Nueve?

Afirmé y me miró con recelo, a la defensiva. Solo unos pocos sabían de mi verdadero trabajo –al ser información confidencial–, y creí que los modelos S no eran tan cercanos, no obstante, tampoco podía decir que fueran estúpidos para no darse cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba entre 9S y yo.

No supe qué decir. Me sentía juzgada y con buenas razones.

—Bueno, ya no importa YoRHa en estos momentos. En finnn, hablando de Nueve, sé que no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él directamente en el Búnker, pero él era un tema común entre mis compañeros.

—Y yo...

Mis cuerdas vocales temblaron, quería salir corriendo, llorar y gritar.

—Mira, no lo dije para que te sientas mal, 2B. Así que calma, no es como si pudiéramos rechazar órdenes.

Levanté la vista y vislumbré una tenue risa de pura compresión, aunque sólo hizo que me sintiera más culpable.

—Hmm, que extraño, la última vez que vi a Nueve no andaba contigo. A pesar del visor, sentí que emanaba una mirada sombría ... Supuse que te había pasado algo grave, según me decían, él siempre te ponía por encima de su bienestar, lo cual era contraproducente si soy sincero.

—Él ...

—¡¿Le pasó algo? ¡¿Puedo ayudar?!

Es verdad, 4S cómo tipo S, además de los Pod's, es el único que puede intentar socorrer a 9S. Ahora sin ellos dos, 4S se convirtió en mi esperanza final.

—Acompáñame.

Lo vi asentir y me siguió con mucha incertidumbre hacia la habitación que comparto con Nines. Al entrar, lo primero que vimos fueron a los Pod's situados en el centro de la mesa rectangular y rodeados de un halo de luz pixelada, lo que indicaba el proceso de actualización. 4S querría preguntar impulsado por la curiosidad innata de los escáneres, pero se abstuvo a ver a 9S recostado inerte en nuestra cama, logrando que, a su vez, apretara los puños.

—2B. Dime que él ...

—¡No!

Negué alzando mi voz más de lo que quise, detesto la idea de acusarme de algo que, está vez, no hice, pero tampoco es que puedo culparlo, soy una verdugo ...

—Nines deseó auxiliar a Devola y Popora, dos androides de la resistencia que se amigaron con él luego de yo... morir.

—¿Moriste? ¿Moriste por el virus? Eso explica muchas cosas.

—Es una larga historia que, me disculpas, no quiero contar ahora.

4S se encogió de hombros, y algo me decía que él tampoco quería decirme el cómo sobrevivió a la caída del Búnker. Porque si él sobrevivió, eso me daría una esperanza de que otros también contaron con la misma fortuna. Sin embargo, lo mejor era no ilusionarme, por más que me gustaría que 6O o la comandante estuvieran aquí, las probabilidades son prácticamente nulas, además, mi máxima prioridad es velar por el bienestar de 9S.

No tengo tiempo de pensar en lo perdido.

—Está bien, aunque no entiendo el por qué estás viva y por qué Nueve está en ese estado. Parece un apagado de mantenimiento, pero sus funciones respiratorias están activas, lo cual es bastante inusual.

—La Pod 153 dijo que los datos personales de 9S se estaban corrompiendo, ninguno de los dos saben la causan, aunque creo que tienen que ver con el hackeo a las gemelas.

—¿Las hackeó a pesar de los riesgos? Ellas son de los modelos más antiguos registrados en la base de datos.

—Ya lo conoces, él no mide los riesgos cuando _ese_ algo se le mete a la cabeza.

—Parece que Nueve es todo un cabeza dura —soltó una risa nostálgica—, ahora que lo conocí directamente, me hubiera encantado convivir con él en otras circunstancias menos lamentables.

Lo escuché decir con un atisbo de tristeza. Tal vez me equivoqué con la convivencia de los tipo S.

—¿C-Crees poder ayudarlo?

—Puedo intentarlo.

Yo agradecí varias veces pese a que el refutaba que no eran necesarias, Nines era su amigo y le debía un enorme favor.

4S, acercándose un poco más a la esquina de la cama, puso ambos manos al frente, materializando un círculo luminoso mientras partículas de luz pixelada rodeaba el cuerpo de 9S.

**C O M E N Z A N D O H A C K E O**

**. ·.**

  
Como una nave blanquecina, 4S se encaminó por los extensos pasillos de la región de hackeo de 9S, pero no se esperaba que el sistema defensivo contra virus lógicos, lo tomara como un invasor no deseado.

«Esto es muy raro ¿por qué me ataca? Debería de estar activo el protocolo de nuestra huella digital ».

Sin embargo, lo que encontró más fuera de lo común, es que todas las funciones y el sistema interno de 9S no estaban mostrando ningún margen de error.

«NFCS online, FFCS online, sistema de ventilación, estable, sistema auditivo, activado, sistema visual, suspendido y Córtex motor, sin errores. Entonces ¿por qué no puede activar su cuerpo? ¡Oh claro! Debo de comprobar el estado de sus datos personales, 2B dijo que estaban corrompidos ».

Con esa idea mente, avanzó en una larga ruta sinuoso y se dirigió a la región de memoria de 9S o al menos esas eran sus intenciones iniciales, puesto que, su avanzar, fue sopresivamente interrumpido al observar una enorme bola negra que le bloqueaba el paso, rodeado de grietas que emanaban una luz fuliginosa.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué se supone que sea esto? ¿Un virus? No tengo datos suficientes para procesar ».

4S sopesó otras opciones, especuló que sería más fácil si su Pod aún estaba activo, desgraciadamente tuvo que deshacerse de él tiempo atrás, porque se volvió errático al atacarlo de improviso por una orden desconocida. Tanto él como 11S supusieron que la causa fue el virus que atacó al escuadrón de batalla, al cual apoyaban en el gran descenso de recuperar la tierra.

«No es tiempo de recordar... eso ...».

4S tuvo mucha suerte de sobrevivir, pero a costa de su hermano, ambos no se sincronizaron al servidor del Búnker por culpa de 9S, y por ende no lograron infectarse, sin embargo, combatir con una horda de modelos de combate potenciados por un virus lógico, era prácticamente un suicidio y más si se trataban de unidades de reconocimiento con pobres habilidades ofensivas. 11S, aún en contra de los deseos de 4S, le salvó la vida, sacrificando la suya.

Suspiró y se enfocó, tenía que buscar una forma de romper esa esfera negra con el fin de llegar a la región mental de 9S.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue disparar continuamente, concentrándose en el centro, disparos que eran repelidos con facilidad. Entonces aumentó la potencia, lo que parecía funcionar tras unos minutos de presión constante.

Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió después lo alarmó en demasía. La enorme esfera ya no lo repelía los disparos, sino que los almacenaba en su centro, como si los tragara para liberarlo después.

Por suerte, justo a tiempo, dejó de disparar e intentó escapar del peligro inminente, pero, no fue lo suficiente rápido y recibió parte de la descarga liberada en unas bolas de energías de entre rojo y morado.

«¡Ahhh!».

** .H A C K E O I N C O M P L E T O.**

**. ·.**

  
Antes de percatarme lo que estaba ocurriendo, 4S fue lanzado fuertemente hacia atrás, chocando y cayendo bruscamente en los estantes de hierro.

—¡¿Que Paso?!

—No lo sé...

Tocando su cabeza adolorida, se levantó tembloroso. Más estable, lo vi acercándose a mí y me mostraba una pantalla holográfica de los datos obtenidos.

—Cuando intenté acceder a su región de memoria, una enorme esfera negra rodeada de grietas del mismo color, me impidió el paso. Nunca había visto algo así ...

—No entiendo...

—Créeme que estoy igual de confundido que tú —espetó 4S, despareciendo la pantalla holográfica con un suave movimiento de su mano —, por el momento, voy a seguir analizando al intruso y así descartar cualquier posibilidad del nacimiento de un nuevo virus analógico. No sé en cuánto tiempo podré resolver este enigma, pero ten por seguro que lo haré —culminó, firme.

—Te lo encargo.

4S asintió y me pidió que lo mantuviera tanto de cualquier cambio insólito, porque sería información valiosa para analizar. Sin dilatarme, le respondí que sí y otra vez le di las gracias por lo que hace por Nines.

El escáner se limitó a sonreír y se disculpó conmigo por no poder lograr nada más. Ladeé la cabeza en negación, afirmando que aprecio muchísimo su ayuda.

—Por cierto, necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Si?

—Me confundiste con A2, por lo que imagino que la conoces de algún lado ¿cierto?

4S se sobresaltó y pude jurar ver un tenue sonrojo asomarse en sus mejillas.

—Si, la conocí poco después de Nueve en la biblioteca del castillo, en el Reino del bosque —respondió, luego de un no muy disimulado, carraspeo.

—Te imploro que no le digas nada a Nines sobre su ubicación, en caso de que también la sepas.

—¿Puedo preguntar el «por qué»?

—Lamento no poder decírtelo... pero, por favor, no se lo digas en un caso hipotético en donde él te pregunte.

—Hmm... ¿está bien? Supongo. No tengo problemas.

—Gracias, significa mucho para mí que cumplas esa petición.

Por respeto, 4S no siguió insistiendo por más que dejaba ver las enormes ganas de saber lo que yo ocultaba con tanta prevención. Y sin nada más que hablar entre ambos, se despidió de mí, alegando que se encontraría con A2 en las ruinas de la aldea de Pascal.

Al permanecer sola, recordé que la aldea fue destruida por las mismas máquinas enloquecida por el virus –según lo mostrado por los Pod's–, y que también los niños de Pascal se suicidaron por miedo. Dolido, le pidió a A2 que lo matara o le borrara la memoria, al parecer ella no hizo ninguna de las dos y simplemente lo abandonó a su suerte.

No podía negar que un poco de curiosidad se asomaba en las simas de mi _corazón_ , pero me regaño a mí misma y me recuerdo que mi prioridad máxima, yacía acostado inconsciente en la cama.

Solo me quedaba seguir aferrándome, a que mi Nines regresará conmigo tarde o temprano...

Quitándome el visor, los tacones y las largas medias, las coloqué en un lado del piso para después recostarme encima de él, acurrucándome en su pecho, escuchando los ligeros latidos de su corazón mecánico y sintiendo su débil respiración por encima de mi pelo.

«¿Qué te está ocurriendo en realidad, Nines? ¿Por qué no despiertas ...? ».

Y sin caer en cuenta, caí profundamente dormida, agotada física y emocionalmente.

A veces pienso en ese Dios que me castiga por mis pecados cometidos y quisiera tener la oportunidad de encararlo y decirle: ¿por qué fui creada sólo para sufrir? ¿Por qué tuve que nacer sólo para destruir?

No es justo, no tiene sentido.

¿Por qué regresé a la vida con el fin de repetir mi bucle maldito?

Repito; nada de esto era justo.

No entiendo, quiero entender la razón de mi asquerosa existencia, pero no puedo ...

No obstante, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que, esta vez, iremos contra ese ciclo.

Te voy a esperar Nines, sin importar los días que siguen pasando sin tu compañía, aun cuando 4S se lamenta por no lograr descifrar la anormalidad que padeces, y los Pod's siguen sin completar la actualización de su software.

Por otro lado, Devola, Popora y Anemone-san han sido un gran apoyo para mí, se ve que intentan hacerme sentir mejor, sin embargo, no lo logran.

Un mundo sin ti no vale absolutamente nada.

Me siento sola, incompleta, incomprendida.

Repleta de un acopio de sentimientos negativos que me carcomen de adentro hacia afuera, devorando el resto de mi _alma,_ si es que acaso nosotros los androides, fuimos bendecidos con una.

Entre más pasan los días, percibo como mi consciencia se apaga, se pierde, pero hago el esfuerzo de no perder la pelea hasta que despiertes, Nines.

Porque sé que lo harás, y si no, y si este mundo roto insiste en martirizarme sin tu presencia, espero que nuestras _almas_ encuentren en el más allá, como decían los humanos, ya que, ten por seguro, iré donde estás tú.

Me estoy asfinxiando.

Me duele.

Te necesito más que nunca...

Vuelve...

Por favor...

Ni...nes...

**. ·.**

  
«Soy...».

«Me llamo...».

«Me llamo... 9S».

«Un modelo escáner recién fabricado».

«30 de enero de 11942».

«Lanzado a las 4:25 de la mañana, hora del Búnker».

Rememoro.

Y es extraño este sentimiento que se apodera de mí, no estoy _muriendo_ , pero tampoco estoy _viviendo_ .

¿Cómo algo _paradójico_ puede existir al mismo tiempo?

No lo vislumbro, pero, decido ignorarlo para seguir tratando de ahondar en mi mente rota:

Luché por la humanidad con todas mis fuerzas, una humanidad que ni existía en primer lugar.

¿Qué sentido tuvo todo esto? ¿Para qué nací ...?

Yazco cayendo infinitamente en un espacio totalmente negro como la noche del espacio; que me arropa, me atrapa, me _asfixia ..._

El dolor ... existe.

La oscuridad me envuelve. Es mi única aliada, tan _gélida_ .

Sufría ansiedad, aún la sufro ... tal vez jamás deje de padecerla y me preocupa demasiado...

Fui un soldado desde el momento de mi nacimiento, arrojado solo al mundo, un mundo tan cruel e injusto para nosotros los androides.

Sin nada en que apoyarme.

Sin un _Dios_ en el que creer.

¿Acaso existía uno en primer lugar?

Yo ... estaba solo.

Mi misión era infiltrarme en territorio enemigo para reunir información.

En la niebla.

En las llamas.

En la lluvia.

Solo.

Indefenso.

Mi habilidad de hackear con nanotecnología muy avanzada, era mi única arma –arma que me dejaba vulnerable si no había suficiente cobertura–, hasta que un día de la nada decidieron programarme habilidades ofensivas con la espada.

De igual forma, solamente fui alguien usado y desechable ...

Al menos eso creía hasta que la conocí:

«¡Mucho gusto, 2B-san! Yo soy 9S y por órdenes del comandante, a partir de ahora estaré con usted para ofrecerle mi apoyo».

Nuestra verdadera primera impresión fue bastante neutral de su parte, aunque siendo sincero, ella me pareció un tanto _hermosa_ como _intrigante_, distante e incluso fría.

Siempre quiso distanciarse de mí, y al hacerlo, solo aumentaba mis ganas de conocer todo de 2B y de manera inevitable, ambicionar formar parte de su vida.

Lamentablemente mi intuición ligada con mi infinita curiosidad me decía que ella ocultaba algo; tuve razón.

"¡Oh! Así que ... _2B_ solo era una encubierta. Su verdadero nombre es Número 2 tipo E, _2E_ , una unidad especial diseñada para ejecutar miembros de YoRHa en casos de traición o deserción, que información tan interesante... ».

Yo... fui asesinado.

No una, sino cuarenta y ocho veces a manos de 2B.

«El tipo 9S es un modelo de alto nivel. Sabían que terminarías descubriendo la verdad. Por eso la designación del modelo "2B" era solo una tapadera. La designación oficial es ... 2E. Número 2, tipo E. Eran una clase especial diseñado para ejecutar una unidad YoRHa. Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad, 9S? ».

«Cállate ... ¡Cállate! ¿Tú qué sabes? ¡No sabes nada de nosotros! ».

Sí ... lo sabía.

Tal vez, siempre lo supe, solo me negaba a creerlo, mis propias memorias arrebatadas se rehusaban a creer que, muy en el fondo, la _odiaba_ por _ejecutarme_ .

No obstante, entiendo perfectamente el por qué no quería _encariñarse_ con alguien a quien tenía que matar una y otra vez.

Pero ... yo ...

«Los escáneadores como yo solemos trabajar solos. Exploramos las líneas enemigas y todo eso ».

¿Cuántas veces lo habré repetido ...?

«Raramente tengo compañía. ¡Pero me estoy divirtiendo! ».

A mí ... me encantó estar con alguien.

Fue como tener una familia.

Y poco a poco, mis _sentimientos_ mutaban con el pasar del tiempo.

Era mi maldición: Conocerla, _enamorarme_ de ella, y luego morir en sus manos.

Una y una y otra vez.

Inclusive, recuerdo el cómo siempre mi pulso aumentaba de golpe de modo _inexplicable_ , cuando 2B me elogiaba en los mantenimientos de rutina:

«Estoy bien 9S. Tu voz tiene un "algo" que me calma », me decía y en su momento no lo entendía, porque se supone que apenas la conocía, incluso la llamaba _señorita._

No la podía recordar, no obstante, algo dentro de mí, muy en el fondo, sintió tanta familiaridad que me causaba una especie de dolor indescriptible, justo en el pecho, en mi _Black Box_ .

Extraño.

No podía identificarlo por más exámenes que me hacía por mi cuenta.

«¿Hay algo mal en mí? ¿Tiene que ver con mi pérdida de datos? », Antes me rebatía.

Sí, siempre estuve consiente que me faltaba memoria y nunca le había tomado tanta importancia hasta que estuve a su lado.

Yo...

Me sigo hundiendo más y más en la oscuridad.

Comienzo a recuperar los recuerdos.

Era probable que ya los recordara entre más me adentraba en la Torre y descubría la verdad por las Chicas de Rojo ... o más bien, cuando peleaba con A2 y el virus ya había tomado el noventa y cinco por ciento del control sobre mi sistema , pero al ser reconstruido por los Pod's y al despertar, de forma inconsciente, los auto bloqueé de manera cobarde, _escapista_ , dejándome sólo con un sentimiento de culpa y la verdad del proyecto YoRHa con el fin de torturarme infinitamente.

De súbito, el espacio se rellena de un sin números de imágenes que pasan rápidas y violentas.

Me aplastan como si estuviera enterrado en la nieve.

La sensación de soledad, _aumenta_ .

Tengo miedo...

Miedo de no controlar mis sentimientos cuando despierte.

¿Acaso ... acaso quiero despertar?

Asimilar tantas cosas de porrazo, es _difícil._

Volver a experimental una a una mis vidas pasadas, me _lastima_ .

Saber que toda tu vida es parte de un ciclo de muerte y destrucción, el cual no iba tener un final, y que termina siempre en tu muerte, sólo porque descubriste algo que debe quedar en un secreto para mantener esa farsa de _tu existencia_ ...

Te agota.

Te daña.

Te agobia.

_Me aflige_ ...

Una bruma oscura no deja mi visión mientras fluye y refluye a su modo lento y onírico.

Me debato si era más feliz viviendo en la ignorancia. Pensando que proteger a la humanidad era lo único que importaba, y pasar mis días con 2B hasta que el inevitable momento llegara.

Vivir en una falsedad ...

«¿Vendrás con nosotros?», Me había preguntado Adam en mi lecho de _muerte_ .

Su pregunta carecía de toda malicia.

Ya no tenía ninguna razón para odiar a las maquinas.

Y tal vez nunca la tuviera.

¿Por qué he estado luchando?

¿Para _quién_ he estado _viviendo_ ?

No lo sabía.

Aun cuando las palabras eran confusas, expresé lo que pensaba.

Ignorando como mis rutinas de pensamiento perdían cohesión, por un momento ni logré recordar mi nombre.

Tuve que reunir todas mis fuerzas y obligar a salir las palabras:

«Me quedaré».

"Yo...".

«Los miembros de YoRHa ... no merecemos ser amados por este mundo ...».

Recuerdo respondedor, ya veces me pregunto el qué hubiera pasado si decidía aceptar su invitación al _arca_ , la cual deambularía en el espacio en busca de un nuevo mundo, un mundo que quizás nunca logren encontrar.

Alguien como _yo_ no merece una oportunidad de ser feliz.

Porque mi interior está lleno de oscuridad, de _odio_ .

Adam ... siempre tuvo razón sobre mí.

No culpo tanto a mi primer _yo_ y siendo honesto, puedo llegar a _entender_ las razones del por qué hizo lo que hizo.

Mas no lo perdono.

No me ... _perdono_ .

Pero ...

¿Por qué, por qué quiero seguir siendo egoísta? ¿Por qué sigo codiciando estar con 2B a pesar de todo?

La ... _amo_ .

Sin embargo, el resentimiento se mantiene ahí, inerte, encerrado. Esperando cualquiera mínima debilidad para escapar de mi interior.

Yo...

Estoy asustado de _mí mismo_ .

Soy _peligroso_ cuando mis emociones son inestables.

Tuvo sentido que me asignaran una _unidad E_ personal.

No era algo común, pero entiendo mejor a la comandante.

Mis compañeros murieron por mi culpa.

La puerta trasera del Búnker, fue obra del primer No.9.

Podría decirse que soy un _sucesor_ , el encargado de seguir su legado, sin embargo, 2B me detenía, así como la primera No.2 lo hizo en el pasado.

Pero ...

Odio lastimarla.

Odio que sufriera tanto, por mi culpa.

Quiero estar con ella, hacerla verdaderamente _feliz_ .

Deseo y anhelo vivir como si nada había pasado.

Pero no puedo.

No lo _merezco_ .

No _la_ merezco ...

Yo ... por más que lo intento, no consigo olvidar la sensación de horror, dejada por mis muertes, no obstante, incluso cuando sé que en muchas vidas no tuve rencor hasta llegar al punto de suicidarme con tal de evitarle ese dolor a 2B; no puedo decir lo mismo de algunas otras.

El _Odio_ y el _Amor_ siguen luchando uno contra el otro para ver quién es más fuerte dentro mío.

Por ahora, el _Amor_ está ganando.

Y me aterra pensar hasta donde sería capaz de llegar llevándome del odio.

O si matar nuevamente a A2 apaciguará mi _rabia_ .

Una rabia que quizás nunca desaparezca por completo.

Sin embargo, me cuestiono: ¿La odio por matar a 2B o la odio por quitarme el _derecho_ de matarla con mis propias manos?

«El único al que se le permite hacer daño a 2B soy yo. Así es. El único al que se le permite _destrozar_ a 2B, soy yo ... ».

Ese preciso pensamiento me estremece, siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de lastimar a 2B por continuar una _venganza_ dejada al aire, me _horroriza ..._

Estoy ... confundido.

Ya no sé ... quién soy en realidad.

No me ... entiendo.

Es posible que no quiera hacerlo.

¿Merezco la muerte?

O ¿Merezco vivir?

No lo sé...

O tal vez sí, pero lo reniego.

Yo...

Sigo cayendo al fondo ...

Me encuentro flotando hecho un ovillo, como si quisiera protegerme inútilmente de un enemigo invisible que me asecha.

Mantengo mis piernas pegadas al torso, pero en vez de abrazarlas y completar la clásica postura fetal, llevo las manos hacia mi cabeza, cubriéndome vehemente los oídos y manteniendo la mirada hacia la nada.

En soledad.

Sólo ... sólo quiero desaparecer ...

«_Nines_ ...».

De repente, a lo lejos, oigo una dulce voz femenina que me proclama.

La oscuridad comienza a disiparse, paulatinamente, como destellantes aureolas de luz que atraviesan un cielo ominoso.

Y una memoria se asoma en mi visión:

«Oye 2B. La gente que me conoce bien suele llamarme _Nines_ así que ... », dije antes, cuando íbamos en la montaña rusa camino al misterioso edificio del parque de diversiones.

¿La «gente que me conoce bien»?

Mentiras.

Intenté que mis colegas escáneres me llamarán así, pero solo uno lo hizo: 4S.

Y ni siquiera hablábamos mucho en el Búnker, ni recordaba del todo su existencia hasta que, poco después del asesinato de 2B, me lo encontré de pura casualidad en la biblioteca del castillo real en la zona boscosa y me pidió que lo ayudara a reunir información .

Los modelos escáner en su mayoría, al trabajar solos, no éramos muy cercanos ni sociables entre nosotros.

Además, siempre sentí cierta tensión conmigo porque entre todos, era el más avanzando y, por ende, el más eficiente según palabras de la comandante.

«Ah», alcanzó a musitar 2B, tratando de sonar indiferente.

Ella nunca fue buena para ocultar sus emociones.

«¿Qué te parece ~?», Insistí, procurando ser amigable.

«¿El qué?», Siguió intentando sonar cortante.

«Que, si quieres llamarme _Nines_ , me parece estupendo», contesté entusiasmado porque algo dentro de mí, extrañamente, ansiaba ser nombrado así por ella.

«No hace ... falta», su voz flaqueó y por un instante noté un atisbo de tristeza.

Y lo comprendo, lo entiendo todo mejor ahora:

Ella fue la primera en llamarme de ese modo cuando comenzaba a apegarse a mí, cuando iniciaba a sentir culpa y dolor al matarme.

O cuando empezaba a _amarme._

Su región mental estaba llena de fisuras negras como las de Devola y Popora, es posible que ella tuviera mucho más que las gemelas.

El dolor que le causaba el asesinarme era inmenso y, aun así, ella trató de cumplir mi demanda egoísta en no dudar en matarme la próxima vez, sabiendo que, en mi _otra vida_ , la iba conocer, aunque dejara de ser _yo mismo_ .

Ese apodo, aunque no la recordaba, se me había quedado impregnado en lo profundo de mi _alma_ , como si estaba fundido en fuego, _imborrable_ .

Cuando ella me llamaba de esa forma, experimentaba una alegría infinita que no podía terminar de describir u entender.

Me sentí _dichoso_ .

Me sentí ... _amado_ .

2B se había convertido en _todo para mí y_ sin ella, el mundo _no tenía sentido_ .

Quería...quería _destruirlo todo._

Y pensar que tanto Eve como yo, fuimos iguales cuando se trató de su ser _amado._

Ambos solo queríamos estar con la persona más importante en nuestras vidas; sufrimos el dolor de la perdida y eso nos cambió emocionalmente, convirtiéndonos en seres sedientos de venganza en contra de quienes nos lo arrebataron todo en un parpadeo.

Impotentes.

Sin poder hacer nada para salvarlos...

Y sin controlarme, estallo en carcajadas.

Mi risa inestable se expande como un eco perpetuo en el espacio de iluminación inconsistente.

¿Ser un chivo expiatorio en una guerra sin sentido? ¿Diseñados para morir desde el principio? ¡Hilarante!

Vengarla, era el único sentimiento _coherente_ que me movía.

Mi único objetivo, seguramente, el único verdadero proveniente de mi _voluntad_ .

Exacto ... Ella siempre fue lo más importante para mí, me preocupaba que mis sentimientos sucios la incomodaran o tomarán prioridad por encima de mi programación principal, y afectara mi rendimiento por el «bien de la humanidad».

Pero ¿Odiarla ...?

¿Qué ... demonios estaba ... pensando?

¿Odiar un 2B? ¿Tenerle resentimiento? ¡Eso es imposible!

Odio lo que nos hicieron, la razón tan «inhumana» que nos crearon para esta guerra absurda.

Odio que ella haya tenido que pasar por ese trauma de matarme una y otra vez, obligada por su programación de modelo E.

Me odio a mí mismo por nunca ser capaz de controlar mi curiosidad desmedida y al final siempre terminar entrando ilegalmente al servidor del Búnker, aun cuando 2B se esforzaba, no muy disimuladamente, en controlarme.

Y, sobre todo, detesto ser el mismo modelo que No. 9 ...

¿Por qué siento que «debería» de repudiar a la única androide que amo ...? ¿Por qué experimento esta sensación de querer hacerle daño?

Aún con el virus corrompiendo todo mi sistema, mantuve mis sentimientos intactos hacia 2B, por más doloroso que era solo pensar en ella, y por más pensamientos de odio que me envolvían o que me incitaban a hacerle daño ... nunca dudé lo que sentía por ella .

Entonces ¿de dónde viene todo este rencor? ¿A _quién_ verdaderamente le pertenece?

Vuelvo a soltar una risa acribillada, intento llorar, sin embargo, no puedo... A pesar de experimentar una fuerte opresión en el pecho que nubla por completo mi _existencia_.

¿Por qué, por qué sólo puedo reírme como alguien irracional, como si estuviera infectado cuando no es así...?

Ya...

No...

Puedo...

Más....

Ayu... den... me...

«_¡Nines...!_».

De improvisto, la penumbra se aclara.

Mi risa conflictiva se detiene.

Y percibo como mi alrededor se vuelve de un blanco puro.

¿Será porque la voz alejada persiste en llamarme?

Es... _conocida_.

Agudizo mis sentidos para darme cuenta de inmediato, de _quién _se trata.

Era _ella._

Y de pronto, siento algo cálido caer sobre mí rostro, empapándome las mejillas como si fueran pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

¿...Lagrimas?

2B... Está llorando por mi culpa.

Otra vez.

Me detesto más que nunca ahora mismo, porque prometí que no la haría llorar de nuevo.

Pero ahí está ella, sollozando.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado o cuanto ha tenido que esperar por mí...

Aún tengo muchas dudas.

Aún tengo demasiado miedo de mí mismo.

Sin embargo, ya no puedo pensar solo en mí: Ella me está esperando.

Hago un esfuerzo, el más difícil que he hecho en mi vida.

Trato de despertarme.

Me obligo a hacerlo.

Pero no consigo resultados:

Mi cuerpo no responde.

Mi voz no alcanza.

Y el tiempo parece detenerse a mí alrededor...

Yo...

Vuelvo a intentarlo, muchas veces más.

Ya perdí la cuenta.

A veces escucho mi propia voz interna, empeñada en detenerme.

No obstante, prosigo terco y firme.

Porque yo, de verdad y con todo mi ser:

_Solo quiero un futuro contigo...2B.._

**.·.**

...Mis párpados se abrieron con una lentitud desesperante, y vislumbrando el techo, desorientado, me di cuenta que me encontraba descansando en una cama, era posible que fuera la de nuestra habitación en la Resistencia. Sin vacilar, me hice un análisis rápido, llegando a la conclusión de que mis sistemas internos y externos funcionaban en orden, mas no conseguía mover ni un dedo.

También percibía la garganta seca, pero intenté pronunciar algo, lo que fuera: solo pude articular palabras poco entendibles.

— ¿Nines...? —oí una reconocible voz femenina justo recostada a mi lado, al parecer mis balbuceos llamaron su atención.

No obstante, yo seguía inerte, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

—2...B... —mi voz sonó rasposa y por un segundo dudé en cómo llamarla.

— ¡Nines! —proclamó 2B mientras me abrazaba con una fuerza abrumadora, presionando mi espalda con sus dedos y ocultando su cabeza en mi torso, aferrándose a mí con todo lo que tenía.

Su cuerpo temblaba y no dejaba de sollozar, empapando mi negra chaqueta, aliviada. El llanto de ella fue contagioso, porque mis ojos se humedecieron al instante, estremeciéndome y acompañándola en su incesante lloriqueo.

—R-Regresé... —murmuré, y exigiendo a mi cuerpo con cada gramo de mí ser, logré corresponder el abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabeza en sosiego.

—Estoy tan contenta, por un momento pensé...

La interrumpí, afianzando nuestro apego.

—Aquí estoy, nunca me iré... —musité cerca de su oreja—. Perdóname... no quería hacerte pasar por esto de nuevo, soy un maldito egoísta.

—Estás conmigo, lo demás no me importa... —ella se separó un poco de mi para encararme y acariciar mi mejilla con su mano, comprobando así la veracidad de mi presencia.

Noté sus pómulos sonrosados por el resto de lágrimas, las cuales no dejaban de manchar su agraciado rostro. Yo hice lo que pude para detener el recorrido con mi dedo pulgar, porque lo único que quería ver de ella; era su preciosa sonrisa.

Es probable que 2B se encontraba feliz porque seguía siendo el _9S_ que conocía, sin embargo, su pensamiento se encontraba ligeramente errado. Soy cada uno de los 9S que convivió con ella en el pasado, asimilado en uno solo, con demasiados conflictos internos por esa situación y con mucho miedo de sí mismo.

Me sentía como una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar en cualquier instante. Y lo peor, no me hallaba con la suficiente seguridad para decirle eso a 2B, porque yo no sabía cómo podía reaccionar a ese hecho y me aterraba en demasía. Además, apenas desperté después de quizás mucho tiempo inactivo, lo menos que quería ahora era arruinar el ambiente o confundirla.

Concebí que era mejor guardarlo en secreto por el momento y que ella me contara esos recuerdos gradualmente, como le había profesado no hace mucho, porque, a pesar de todo, le prometí crear nuevas memorias de pura luz a su lado, el pasado era pasado, debía de dejarlo atrás, aunque pareciera _imposible_.

—2B... Yo... —mi voz se escuchaba trémula, denotando el enorme nerviosismo que me atormentaba. Lo que ansiaba decir a continuación no era sencillo, sin embargo, estaba decidido a hacerlo—: ¡T-Te amo! —solté al fin, sintiendo un extraño alivio por ser capaz de confesarlo.

Y sin perder tiempo, me acerqué a sus labios para robarle un beso.

Lo único que me importaba era estar con ella, intentar hacerla feliz, aprovechando nuestro _renacer_. Mis problemas personales eran lo de menos ahora mismo, ya no deseaba guardarme mis sentimientos: Quería que no quedara duda lo que tanto le anhelaba confesar y no se nos permitió expresar por culpa de nuestra antigua _maldición_.

Ella me correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad; ansiosas, nuestras bocas no querían separarse, sintiendo miedo de que tal vez esta fuera la última vez que se unían, apreciando su calidez única, como si hubieran sido creadas para encajar perfectamente entre sí.

La temperatura de ambos se elevaba, saliéndose de los estándares establecidos mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían al compás de la profundidad de nuestras intensas emociones. Evidentemente los dos teníamos la necesidad de explorarnos como aquella vez después de nuestro despertar.

—Te amo, Nines...—susurró ella al separarse de mis labios, y obsequiándome una mirada asertiva que me indicaba su deseo de dar el siguiente paso.

2B me sostuvo de los antebrazos y a la par nos sentamos en el medio de la cama, sin dejar de mirarnos fijamente, atentos a cada movimiento o reacción del contrario. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que el camastro era más grande por el hecho de que ella los unió anteriormente, de seguro mientras estaba ocupado actualizando los ordenadores con Anemone-san.

No había ni un rastro de duda en sus ojos celestes, quizás solamente algo de nervios entretanto se despojaba de sus guantes y el lazo que unía la falda de su atuendo, quedándose cada vez más expuesta ante mí.

Por mi parte, me hallaba inusualmente tranquilo, si acaso solo un poco ansioso debido al calor que comenzaba a saturar mi cuerpo al presenciar la acción de _mi amada_.

Me propuse a ayudarla y el contacto con su lechosa piel, me produjo una sensación electrizante que sacudió todos mis perceptores sensitivos. 2B pareció sentirlo de la misma forma porque soltó un pequeño gemido, el cual, nubló mi juicio lógico por un instante, el suficiente para arremeter contra 2B al colocarme encima de ella, _hambriento_.

Malditos deseos carnales.

¿Por qué los humanos eran tan impulsivos cuando se trataba de expresar sus sentimientos con su físico?

Cada fibra de mi cuerpo me gritaba que necesitaba estar dentro de ella; ansiaba su calor, sus besos, su roce. Todo.

Pero no quería asustarla o forzarla solo para complacerme.

Me congelé en el acto.

No obstante, sentí un alivio tremendo cuando ella, comprensiva, asintió entretanto tocaba suevamente mi mejilla, obligándome a observarla puesto que, involuntariamente, había apartado la mirada por la vergüenza que se apoderó de mí ser.

Toda la tranquilidad se había esfumado, sin embargo, aún anhelaba ir más allá y explorar cada parte de ella. Proseguí entonces a dejar pequeños besos húmedos en su cuello mientras removía la parte superior de su uniforme, tocando de forma automática uno de sus pechos: Sus gemidos agudizaban cada uno de mis sentidos, como si fueran adictos a éstos.

Lo único que aún cubría su físico, era su atractivo leotardo y las largas medias femeninas en sus apetecibles muslos. Mi intención era seguir tocándola, pero ella me detuvo de repente, cambiando la posición sin darme tiempo de reaccionar: Ahora 2B dominaba la situación, colocándose a horcajadas rodeando así mi cadera... los nervios no hicieron más que acrecentarse. 2B desabotonaba con parsimonia los botones de la negra chaqueta que me cubría, para después manosear mi torso desnudo con una lentitud torturadora.

Su roce me quemaba.

No podía verlo, pero percibí cómo mi cara enrojeció con creces hasta liberar un quejido de placer que, a su vez, fue atrapado con un sorpresivo y sofocante beso de 2B mientras ella deslizaba una de sus manos hacia la parte baja que oprimían mis_ shorts_.

Con solo palpar la superficie de tela que cubría mi miembro excitado, se me erizó la piel, y mi pulso se agitó a niveles incalculables.

—D-Detente 2B ... —farfullé, enrojecido.

— ¿N-No te estás sintiendo bien? —Inquirió ella, sin detener sus caricias.

Negué.

—T-Todo lo c-contrario ...

—Aún no soy buena en esto, pero quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, Nines ... —confesó ella, ruborizada, atrapando mis labios en otro beso y sin dejar de hurgar entre mis cortos pantalones azabaches, mostrando así, su inmenso deseo .

Ante esto, no pude hacer nada más que dejarme llevar por el _éxtasis_ que 2B me proporcionaba. Por ese momento, me olvidé de todo: mis dudas, problemas, crisis de identidad, miedo ...

Agradecí desde lo profundo de mí existencia, los sentimientos de 2B hacia mí alma conflictiva; apreciando su toque, sus besos y caricias continuas. Ella hacía el esfuerzo para hacerme sentir a gusto en mi regreso, y a pesar de que ambos éramos aún novatos en la forma de expresar nuestros sentimientos, eran tan fuertes y reales que no había duda al respecto: El amor está ganando y yo me aseguraría que así fuera siempre:

_Y aunque parezca inútil, aún nos lamentamos por el amor de este corrupto mundo._

_Y aún ahora nosotros, ah ~, aunque no tenga sentido, sigo anhelando por pasar más tiempo a tu lado._

_Que tu consciencia, previamente ahogada, desaparezca suavemente ..._

.

.

* * *

**Antes de que quemarme en una hoguera por no actualizar desde julio, no fue mi culpa; -;**

**A mi tía ya mi nos dio Covid hace aproximadamente 3 meses, por fortuna no tuvimos problemas respiratorios, solo perdimos el gusto y el olfato (aunque a ella por ser una señora mayor le dio mucho dolor muscular), hace mes y medio dimos negativo y estamos bien (con una que otra secuela, la comida nunca me sabrá igual ...), y pues, hace un mes inicié mis clases virtuales, yo de estúpida tomé 6 materias y me está llevando el diablo hacer tiempo con mi trabajo: ' v**

**Pero bueno, por suerte antes de darme Covid ya tenía escrito la parte de 9S y la parte del intento de Lime (que reescribí varias veces, muchísimas gracias a Mariit por beatearme mi impulso de idiotez, sé que no es mucho pero es trabajo honesto. jpg) y solo me faltaba el comienzo, por DIOS como batallé en la parte de 2B (hacer la mini conversación a los Pods me dejó calva ...) y no recordaba que fuera tan difícil escribir en primera persona, desde ahora les pido disculpa porque precisamente esa parte fue la menos trabajada del capítulo, de hecho, terminé justo este lunes y ayer (me dormí ...) terminé de revisar luego de darle el reposo.**

**Cuando digo que aspiro a ser una Yoko Taro, no es broma (?)**

**¿Y adivinen quien se repitió unas 5 veces la parte de cuando 9S se moría en el espacio blanco? para más placer (?**

**Oh más bien, para inspirarme, por eso tomé incluso varias lineas del juego, y de las novelas (donde 9S dice que él único que puede destrozar a 2B es él) y también agregué frases del cómo creo yo fue la verdadera primera vez que ambos se conocieron (lo saqué de un One-Shot en proceso a publicar desde que pueda seguir).**

**No estoy del todo segura si 2B me quedó IC, me tomé un poco de libertades guiándome de los audio dramas donde siento brilla y mezclandolo con mi propia interpretación del personaje. Hablando de contenido extra, agradezco infinitamente _Nightlight_S, _ la cual sorpresivamente resultó ser una de las artistas 2B9S que acoso en Twitter con cariño, casi me da un patatus cuando me di cuenta ... ella no solo me aguantó noches en vela hablando del por qué el ship es lo mejor (?) también me aclaró muchísimas dudas que tenía y ayudó a que no cometiera una cagada con 9S. ¡Te amo mujer! ¡Graaaaciaaaas! : 'v**

**Tengo más ideas para que cojan como conejos, así que iré practicando ... Además tantos Doujin más 18 que vi de ambos, tienen que servir de algo 7u7, en fin, pondré el fic en M, ya que ... soy debil. ..**

**Por cierto, originalmente no iba a poner a 4S, es más, cuando hice la mitad de este capítulo ni sabía que existía ..., Pero resultó que estaba bien shidori intentando hacer todas las misiones y justo veo un punto rojo en el medio del castillo, no saben la sorpresa que me dí cuando vi al 9S pelinegro (?), luego de pensarlo mucho, al final lo decidí meter al fic para que sea compa de 9S y por un Doijinshi en Taka Taka me comenzó a gustar el ship con A2 ~ Eso si, no se sabe casi nada de su personalidad así que, de nuevo, me estoy tomando un poco de libertades; me lo imagino servicial, curioso y amante del conocimiento antiguo (como los libros de la biblioteca del castillo), tampoco tiene un seiyu, sin embargo, no sé por qué, siento que le quedaría genial la voz de Yuki Kaji (Meliodas, Eren, Todoroki, Yukine, Alibaba), siendo más específica, como una mezcla entre los tonos de Yukine y Alibaba. Se supone que los modelos S no fueron infectados por el virus ya que no se sincronizaron por culpa de 9S, pero me da muchísima flojera agregar a más sobrevivientes de YoRHa, por lo que solo dejaré a 4S por el ship y le hermandad (?) , y como puse en el fic, los demás modelos S valieron mierda al ser atacados por las unidades B infectadas que auxiliaban en el descenso en otras áreas. Ah, pongo "Nines" como "Nueve" cuando se trata de 4S para hacer una diferencia, me gusta pensar que solo 2B puede llamarlo Nines (?). por lo que solo dejaré a 4S por el ship y le hermandad (?), y como puse en el fic, los demás modelos S valieron mierda al ser atacados por las unidades B infectadas que auxiliaban en el descenso en otras áreas. **

**En fin, de nuevo le pido disculpas por mi gran tardanza, y aviso que todos los 29 voy a actualizar (ya sé que se me fue un día tarde pero me vale ee), ya que por la misma chica supe que todos los 29 se celebra el día del ship en Twitter ~ 7u7**

**¡Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado! * - ***

**Es uno de los capítulos más largos (si no es el más) que he hecho en mis 7 años de fanficker ... 8724 palabras ._.**

**Ya saben, me dejan un review (porque amo leer sus comentarios) y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, esta vez, sin falta!**

**Sayonara; 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GCFF: ¡Lo sé! Me lo imagino así mismo. Sería muy tiernos uwu  
Tal vez escriba, pero no sé, me da pánico que me acusen de "plagio" ya que la idea es muy común ;-;  
¡Cada que te leo se me acelera el corazón de la emoción!  
Tus comentarios me dan vida :')
> 
> .
> 
> FalconeX: Confirmo y el que diga lo contrario que me diga hora y lugar para peleanoros a puño limpio!  
Ok no (?)
> 
> ¡Bienvenido seas! Me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando el fic, y si, créeme que me dolió como no tienes idea hacer sufrir a mi bebé (aunque tambien lo disfruto, soy un monstruo...). 
> 
> ¡Voy a seguir esforzandome para no bajar de calidad! 
> 
> Y te paso clorox, la verdad no lamento hacerlos sufrir, jues jues 7u7 (?)  
-llorapordentro-
> 
> .
> 
> Nightlight_S: Dios, no existe las concidencias sino lo inevitable (?)  
Aún no puedo creer que seas ella, y wait... ¿Leí bien? ¿Haráz un dibujo de mi fanfic...? ¿Yo me merezco algo así de mi Diosa? ;_; 
> 
> Y no los perdió, pero quizás hubiese sido menos doloroso que no los haya recordado, porque lo que se viene uff, no aspiro a ser Yoko Taro por nada~
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! *-*


End file.
